Living In The Unknown
by SteeleSimz
Summary: The saga from Simply Because You're Near Me continues...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If I had owned Carter and Susan, I would have written part of the eighth season a lot better, and with more romance. But of course I don't, so I need to make up my own story lines, although I don't think anyone cares, and why am I still writing the disclaimer?

Rating: PG

Summary: Bedroom playtime leads to trouble at work.

P.S. Thanks once again to Lori for helping me write the chapter. However all the weird parts are her idea not mine. Just kidding. Most of it is mine.

__

Waiting for You

Carter and Susan's apartment: 3 weeks after they have moved in.

It's early morning and Carter and Susan are in bed, with Susan's head on his chest. Carter wakes up and looks at the clock and sees that it's 4am. He gently moves Susan onto her pillow and gets up to go make some coffee, trying not to make a sound. Not seeing the remaining boxes next to the bed he trips, making a horrendous racket and waking up Susan.

"Damn," Carter said, rubbing his shin as he lies on the floor. Susan opens her eyes, and realizing what happened starts to giggle.

"Same old Carter," Susan said still giggling.

"Well, I was trying to be nice and quietly get up to make some coffee for you," Carter said slightly flushed and still in pain.

"John, you and quiet never did go together," Susan commented with a smirk.

"Well forget the coffee now," Carter said as he got off the floor with a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Well I never did like your coffee all that much," Susan said playfully.

"Is that so?" Carter asked as he walked over to the bed and grabbed a pillow, starting a pillow fight with Susan. 

"Uncle," Susan yelled after a while, still laughing, after Carter got her pinned to the bed.

"Really? Giving in so fast now?" Carter said, enjoying the upper hand. Susan nodded, and as Carter lets go she immediately started tickling him. Carter then grabs Susan and pulls her in for a kiss.

"You know, if we keep this up we're going to be late for work," Susan said.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Carter said as he kissed her again.

"I really do love your kisses, but we don't need Kerry on our case again," Susan said after breaking the kiss and pulling apart from Carter.

ER garage parking lot: 20 minutes late for work.

Carter parks his jeep in his parking spot and looks at Susan sheepishly.

"Hey, only 20 minutes late, we're getting better," Carter said.

"Yeah, so you can tell Kerry that now," Susan said as she gets out of the jeep.

"Damn, why do I always have to be the one to confront Kerry when we're late?" Carter asked.

"Because it's always your fault," Susan said closing the door to the jeep and walking to the other side to wait for Carter.

"Whatever," Carter said as he got out of the jeep behind Susan. They start to walk to the ER and he puts his arm around Susan.

"Well, at least by walking in like this they won't have to ask why we're late," Susan said. Carter just looks at her. They walk to the ER and try to get to the lounge, but are stopped by Kerry before they could make it.

"20 minutes now, hmm?" Kerry asked a little angrily, looking at her watch.

"It's all Susan's fault, I swear," Carter said and quickly walks away, but Susan elbows him in the ribs before he gets too far.

"Ouch," Carter said playfully.

"That was for trying to blame it on me," Susan said in response.

"Well it was partly your fault," Carter said innocently.

"You two, patients, NOW!" Kerry said rather heatedly this time.

"Yes ma'am," Carter and Susan said in unison as they quickly head to their lockers in the lounge. Mark walks by and sees Kerry.

"You would think it would get better after they had moved in together," Mark commented.

"It's been getting worse ever since Susan came back," Kerry said, losing some of her anger.

"But at least their good at what they do, with their patients anyway," Mark said as he too went to his locker, leaving Kerry with a smile.

Lounge: Carter and Susan put on their lab coats as Mark enters.

"Got a little distracted this morning did you?" Mark asked smirking.

"It's all Carter's fault," Susan said as she started to walk out.

"Hold up a second Susan, I need to talk to both of you, it's kind of serious," Mark said no longer smirking. Carter and Susan look at each other and then take a seat at the table.

"I'm glad to have Susan back and it's wonderful to see you two together and so happy, but I think things need to cool down at work before Kerry or I have to either separate or even fire you. We don't want to because you're both excellent doctors, but it's starting to distract from your work and affect the other doctors as well. Just a word of advice for you." Mark said as he then turned and left the lounge. Carter and Susan stare at each other for a moment.

"I guess we have been a little too friendly and like to ignore the rules a little too much," Susan said.

"Well, I guess if we have to keep it down at work we'll just have to make up for it at home," Carter said with a small grin. Susan just laughs, gives him a quick kiss and heads out of the lounge to check up on her patients with Carter not too far behind her.

ER: End of shift. Carter's at his locker, putting on his jacket when Susan comes in, still in her lab coat.

"You going to get ready to go home?" Carter asked as she walked in.

"Unfortunately no. I'm stuck working a double shift because of this morning. Kerry told me a couple of hours ago," Susan said, not happily.

"Oops. I'm sorry. I guess I'll see you at home later?" Carter asked.

"You could stay also you know," Susan retorts lovingly.

"Uh, I'd love to, really I would, but I need to finish unpacking," Carter said as he closed his locker.

"Uh-huh, sure you do," Susan said as she turns to leave the lounge and get back to work.

"Hey wait a second," Carter said as he quickly pulled her to him for a quick kiss before leaving.

"There's more to come when you get home tonight," Carter said with a smirk.

"Don't you go getting me into any more trouble. See you sometime tonight, if Kerry lets me," Susan said succeeding in leaving the lounge. Carter just smiles and leaves the ER.

Later in the night: More than half way through the shift.

Susan's sitting at the admissions desk filling out patient's charts when Lydia comes up to her.

"I don't want to hear it Lydia," Susan said without looking up from the charts.

"Hear what? I wasn't going to say anything," Lydia said innocently.

"Sure," Susan said. Lydia sits down next to her, looking at the charts.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Lydia asked. Susan nods.

"Since you know it's against work policy, why do you constantly get caught with Carter, it's not like you have anything to prove," Lydia said. Susan stops working on the chart in front of her and looks at Lydia.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Susan asked getting a little irritated.

"Well, I mean, it's not like you don't see Carter enough, do you need to be all over him at the office too?" Lydia questioned, knowing she was starting to push Susan's buttons.

"Ok, I'll tell you, just promise not to tell anyone, deal?" Susan asked.

"Of course, you know you can trust me," Lydia said.

"I don't know why really, all I know is that I love being with him and can't resist him every time I'm around him, and it's not like he's resisting either," Susan said looking to the opposite wall of the admissions area.

"So you really do love him, don't you?" Lydia said.

"I felt something for him ever since we first met, but I didn't know that I loved him until the first time he kissed me," Susan said in return. With that a clerk comes in with a dozen roses and asks for Dr. Lewis. Susan waves the clerk over.

"Are you Dr. Lewis?" The clerk asked her.

"Yes, who are they from?" Susan asked.

"All the card says is 'Waiting for you.' Sign here please," The clerk said as he hands her the roses and the clipboard before he turns to leave.

"I wonder who," Lydia said and she gets up to leave the admissions desk.

"Remind me to cross you off the wedding list," Susan said sarcastically.

"Seriously?!" Lydia said shocked as she spun back around.

"Well, not any time soon I hope," Susan said with a smirk as she goes back to filling out the charts. Lydia just smiles and walks away, thinking to herself, 

"It might be sooner than you think."

End of double shift: Susan's at her locker, exhausted, looking forward to going home when Kerry comes in and spots the roses on the table.

"Susan?" Kerry asked.

"Don't even think about it, I'm not working another shift tonight. I promise, John and I will be here on time tomorrow," Susan said, fearing the worst.

"I wasn't going to ask you to, but now that you mention it," Kerry said with a smirk.

"Goodnight Kerry ..." Susan said trying to take her roses and slip out of the lounge.

"Goodnight Susan," Kerry says laughing to herself.

Back at the apartment: The lights are out and it's quiet.

"He's not asleep already, is he?" Susan asked to no one in particular.

"Of course not. Not when I know I have a beautiful woman coming home to meet me," Carter said, turning on the lights with two glasses of champagne waiting for her on the table by the couch. Susan smiles and walks over to him.

"Thank you for the roses," Susan said.

"It's the least I could do for causing you to work a double shift," Carter said putting his arms around Susan. Susan kisses him and Carter breaks apart.

"Oh, I do have one more gift for you," Carter said as they both sit on the couch. Carter grabs his jacket off the back of the couch and pulls something out of his pocket.

"We were in such a hurry this morning that we got a ticket for being double parked, and the registration is due," Carter said with a straight face.

"What? What kind of gift is that?" Susan asked pulling away from Carter. Carter just starts laughing as he hands her an envelope.

"Open them," Carter said folding his hands in his lap. Susan opens it slowly, looking as Carter quizzically. She opens it up and pulls out two tickets for a two week trip to Hawaii. Susan looks at him, puts her arms around him and kisses him.

"Cops certainly are giving out high class tickets these days," Susan said after breaking the kiss.

"Well, it took a lot of bribery, but it paid off in the end," Carter said and he pulled Susan in for another kiss. Susan breaks the kiss and looks at him.

"What about work?" Susan asked a little nervous.

"Don't worry, already cleared it with Mark, over three months ago," Carter said.

"But we broke up a month later," Susan asked confused.

"What can I say, ever the optimist," Carter said with an innocent smile.

"Well, now the staff will have even more to tease about," Susan said looking again at the tickets.

"We'll bring them back gifts, that might shut them up for a while," Carter said and he grabs both champagne glasses from the table.

"Cheers?" Carter asked Susan as he raised his glass.

"Cheers," Susan said raising her glass to his. 

They both take a sip of their champagne and then put their glasses on the table. Carter leans back into the couch, turns on the TV and Susan snuggles close to him. 30 minutes later the TV is no more than a dull hum in the background, the champagne long forgotten, and Carter and Susan are both fast asleep in each others arms.

__

Coming Soon: A Trip to Hawaii: Sunshine, Fun and Surprise.


	2. Paradise Found

Disclaimer: The girl who writes this is totally insane, don't believe a word she says. She believes that what she writes is real even though the nice people with the white jacket keep telling her they belong to the television people, she still fights them.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: The beginning of a trip to paradise.  
  
  
  
1 Paradise Found  
  
  
  
Morning of Trip:  
  
Susan wakes up and rolls over to find Carter nowhere in sight. She slowly gets up, slightly confused as to where he could be, when she hears a crash coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh no, now what is he up to," Susan mumbles to herself as she gets out of bed, puts on her robe and heads to the kitchen. As she heads out to the kitchen she finds spilled cereal and silverware along with Carter sprawled across the floor.  
  
"I told you, you shouldn't do breakfast," Susan said as she looked down at Carter. He just looked up at her sheepishly.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, it was the cat's," Carter said as a fluffy little calico kitten wanders out from under the counter. Susan picks up the kitten and starts petting it, as it explodes into purring.  
  
"Sure, blame your clumsiness on Noah, he's too cute," Susan cooed at the kitten.  
  
"We have the kitten for two weeks and already he gets more love than I do," Carter grumbles as he gets off the floor.  
  
"Of course, he's cuter," Susan said with a smirk. Carter gets up to give her a kiss and begins to clean up the mess.  
  
"So, what really did happen, and don't try to blame the cat," Susan said watching Carter.  
  
"I gave the cat some milk, he pushed it off the counter, I slipped and my hand found the cereal and silverware, end of story," Carter said trying to avoid looking at Susan as he got out the mop and bucket.  
  
"Ok Carter, you don't want to tell me the truth that's fine," Susan said as she sat at the table, grabbed a bowl and one of the unspilt cereal boxes so she could have some breakfast.  
  
"Remind me again why I got you the cat?" Carter asked Susan.  
  
"So we could add some life to our home," Susan said as the cat ran over to Carter and rubbed up against his leg purring.  
  
"I hate animals," Carter said scooting the cat out of the way so he could finish cleaning.  
  
After a few minutes Susan asks Carter a question.  
  
"You did remember to bring the tickets home from the hospital, right?" Susan asked, putting her bowl in the sink.  
  
"Uh, damn it," Carter says as he sits down on the stool next to the table. Susan came up behind him and started massaging his shoulders.  
  
"It's ok, we'll pick them up right before we head to the airport," Susan said. Carter nods, pulls her into his lap and kisses her as the kitten come running up to get his share of the attention. Carter breaks the kiss and looks at the cat.  
  
"Sorry, I got her first, your loss," Carter said as he pulls Susan in for another kiss giggling. The kitten just sits back and looks up meowing for attention. Susan breaks the kiss, still giggling, picks up the cat and walks into the bedroom to get dressed. Carter just stares.  
  
"I hate that cat," Carter said shaking his head.  
  
ER parking garage:  
  
"Wait here, I'll be right back," Carter said to Susan as he gets out of the jeep. Susan nodded as he headed over to the main entrance. Carter heads into the ER and over to the lounge. He walks in to see Deb sitting there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Deb asked.  
  
"Just forgot the tickets, and a little surprise for Susan," Carter said with a smile as he opens his locker and pulls out the tickets, along with a small box. Deb just looks at him curiously, he just smiles as he leaves the ER, hiding the box in his jacket pocket. He gets back into the jeep and gives Susan a kiss, with a large smile on his face.  
  
"Ok, what happened?" Susan asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh nothing, just got harassed a little for forgetting the tickets," Carter said as he started the jeep so they could head for the airport.  
  
  
  
At the airport:  
  
"A two hour wait, how lucky can we get?" Susan asked Carter as they stood in the unmoving line. Carter sighed as a small smile came to his lips.  
  
"What's that for?" Susan asked, eyeing Carter.  
  
"Just thinking," Carter said, putting his arms around her.  
  
"About what?" Susan asked looking up at him.  
  
"About how wonderful everything will be once we get to Hawaii," Carter said as he gently kissed Susan. They stand there for a while, until someone startles them from behind.  
  
"Move!" An angry passenger said behind them. Carter looked forward and saw that the line had moved a couple of feet. They walk forward.  
  
"Did you two just get married?" Someone asked in front of them.  
  
"No," Carter and Susan say in unison as they look at each other.  
  
"Remind not to be around when you two do," the man behind them muttered. Carter and Susan broke the embrace and Carter gently placed his hand over his jacket pocket.  
  
They finally make it to the terminal, begin boarding the plane and head for first class seating.  
  
"Well it looks like we're finally on our way," Carter said to Susan as they sit down in their seats.  
  
  
  
9 Hours Later: Early Evening  
  
They get off the plane, and Carter escorts Susan to the front without bothering to get the luggage.  
  
"John, what about the luggage?" Susan asked Carter.  
  
"Don't worry it's all taken care of," Carter said with a smirk as he leads Susan out of the airport where they see a limo waiting with their luggage sitting by chauffer.  
  
"I don't even want to know how you pulled this off," Susan said with a large smile across her face. Carter just smiles and they head to the limo with the door open for them. They get into the limo, and the driver takes them to their hotel. When they get to the hotel, the chauffer takes their luggage and helps them to the front desk, before he takes his payment from Carter and leaves. Carter walks up to the desk clerk.  
  
"Reservation for Dr. John Carter, a suite," Carter said pulling out a letter with proof of reservation that he received through e-mail. After she spends a couple of minutes searching through the computer, she looks up at Carter rather confused.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but we don't have a reservation for you, and all of our regular suites are full," She said, obviously distressed.  
  
"I booked this over three months ago," Carter said, becoming a little upset as he handed her the e-mail. She looks it over and then looks back at Carter.  
  
"I'll go get the manager," She said as she turns around and heads toward the back. Susan walks up to Carter.  
  
"What happened?" Susan asked.  
  
"They seem to have lost our reservation, I gave her the e-mail and now she's going to get the manager," Carter said to Susan. In a couple of minutes the clerk returns with the manager right behind her, looking concerned.  
  
"Dr. Carter, I'm dreadfully sorry, I don't know how we could have lost your reservation, please let me make it up to you by giving you our honeymoon suite and free room service at no additional cost," The manager said nervously to Carter, hoping that he will accept. Carter stands there stunned.  
  
"Thank you sir, we'll gladly accept your offer," Susan intercedes as a bellboy comes to take their luggage to their room. When they get to their room the bellboy opens their door and sets their luggage inside before handing them their key. Carter gives the bellboy a generous tip before he and Susan head inside, gazing in awe at their room.  
  
"Well, it's definitely cozy, that's for sure," Carter said as his eyes gaze around noticing the bar, the huge bathroom, the walk-in closet, and the skylight right above the Jacuzzi.  
  
Later that evening:  
  
Carter and Susan are cuddled together in the Jacuzzi looking at the stars with a cart of empty plates behind them.  
  
"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Susan asked Carter quietly, snuggling into his shoulder, still gazing at the stars.  
  
"These stars certainly are beautiful," Carter said, seemingly not hearing her.  
  
"You're avoiding the question," Susan said pulling away from Carter with a curious smirk.  
  
"Of course," Carter said as he dunks Susan under the water. When she emerges, she just glares at Carter with a smile.  
  
"John Truman Carter, what was that for?" Susan asked as she puts her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"It was just fun," Carter said as he leans over to kiss her and she pushes him under the water. He grabs her, and pulls her under with him while he kisses her. When they finally come up for a breath, Susan puts her arms around Carter's shoulders again and kisses him. Carter breaks the kiss and looks at her.  
  
"So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Susan asked him again.  
  
"You'll see," Carter said as she sighed and leaned into arms. After a few minutes Carter gazes at Susan.  
  
"Susan?" Carter said quietly.  
  
"Hmm?" Susan murmurs contentedly. He lifts her chin to gaze into her eyes. After a minute of hesitation Cater gently whispers to her.  
  
"I love you," Carter said as he leans his head down to kiss her. Susan breaks the kiss and looks at Carter.  
  
"I love you too," Susan said after a moment of gazing at him as he gets a sweet smile on his face before Susan kisses him again. A shooting star blazes across the clear night sky as the two find themselves lost in each other's embrace. 


	3. The Perfect Ending To The Perfect Vacati...

Disclaimer: It's the little people, they keep telling me I own them, but I'm trying to fight, I know I don't, but I really, really want too...... especially Carter.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The perfect Hawaiian fantasy vacation.  
  
The Perfect Ending To The Perfect Vacation  
  
Morning: 2^nd to last day of trip.  
  
There's a knock at the door as Carter comes out of the bathroom in a Hawaiian shirt and swim trunks to answer it. The bellboy is there with a cart layered with their morning breakfast. Carter smiles, brings it in, pays the bellboy and goes over to Susan to gently wake her up.  
  
"Susan," Carter whispers.  
  
"Hmm," Susan mutters as she slowly opens her eyes. She rolls over and sees the breakfast cart and then her eyes gaze over Carter in his swim trunks. Susan lies there staring at Carter while he's buttering a muffin to give to her.  
  
"What?" Carter asks.  
  
"Oh, you missed a spot," Susan says with a smirk. Carter just smiles. They enjoy a leisurely breakfast together, and then Susan gets up to get dressed while Carter sits on the bed and waits for her. As she goes into the bathroom, Carter gets up and goes to his luggage to pull out a small box for Susan. Susan walks out of the bathroom in a bikini and when Carter sees her his mouth drops, along with the box. Susan walks over to pick it up, but before she gets the chance Carter gets it.  
  
"What's that?" Susan asks curiously, stepping closer to Carter. Carter backs up just a little.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Carter says with a grin on his face.  
  
"You're bad at lying, you really shouldn't try John," Susan says with a smirk.  
  
"Maybe I'll learn someday," Carter says as he slides the box in his shirt pocket. Susan just looks at him and shakes her head. She walks over and grabs a pair of shorts to pull on over her bikini bottoms.  
  
"But it was so much more fun without them," Carter says with a smirk.  
  
"Better watch it or you'll be on the couch tonight," Susan says sarcastically.  
  
"No couch," Carter says with a grin.  
  
"Then the floor," Susan grins back as she grabs a towel and prepares to head out of the hotel room. Carter grabs a towel and heads out right behind her.  
  
Out on the beach, Susan takes off her shorts, lies on her towel, and puts on her sunglasses as she sunbathes. Carter lays his towel next to hers and takes off his Hawaiian shirt and gently places it on the sand, before he leaves to go grab a couple of sodas. He comes back and stops to look at Susan. He pushes the sodas in the sand to keep them from spilling and sits on his towel. He looks out at the ocean and then looks back at Susan with a mischievous grin on his face. He leans down and gently kissed her as he picks her up. Still kissing her, he slowly walks over to the water, when Susan suddenly breaks the kiss and takes off her sunglasses to find the water right below her.  
  
"Don't you dare John Truman," Susan warns. With his grin spreading even wider he tosses Susan into the ice-cold water. Susan emerges from the water to see Carter laughing and comes after him. He sees her and takes off away from the water. Susan catches up to him just as he reaches their stuff and tackles him on her towel.  
  
"You're wet," Carter says to Susan.  
  
"I wonder why," Susan replies. Carter just grins and tries to kiss her again. Susan pushes away.  
  
"Not this time," Susan says and gets off of Carter. Carter gives her a puppy dogface.  
  
"That's not going to work either, the cat's still cuter," Susan says as she sits on Carter's towel, with his shirt right behind her.  
  
"I miss Noah," Carter says sadly.  
  
"I thought you hated him," Susan said in return.  
  
"How could I hate something so cute?" Carter said. Susan just shakes her head and lays on Carter's shoulder.  
  
"Want to go buy him a memento?" Susan asks.  
  
"Yeah," Carter says as he looks down at his watch.  
  
"It's only noon, we have several hours of shopping time before our 5:30 dinner reservations," Carter said as he sits up with Susan in his arms. Susan nods and kisses him, taking his towel to finish drying off as Carter puts on his Hawaiian shirt and places his hand over the pocket. After Susan dries off and puts on her shorts, her and Carter head back to the hotel. They drop off their towels and go to the nearest car rental and rent a jeep.  
  
"What's with you and jeeps?" Susan asks.  
  
"Well, if I ever get lost I can use it to get me out," Carter said with a smirk. Susan just shakes her head as Carter takes them to the outside mall strip. After several hours of shopping, they find plenty of goodies for themselves, souvenirs for all their friends, but still have yet to find anything good enough for Noah. They walk over to one of the claw machines and Carter sees a cute little stuffed mouse tangled in a ball of yarn. He stops and looks at it.  
  
"You really want to try your luck, knowing how bad it is?" Susan asks.  
  
"Yup, it can't be all bad, I have you don't I?" Carter asks in return as he pulls out two quarters. Five dollars later Carter still hasn't won the mouse, or anything else for that matter.  
  
"You want me to try?" Susan asks. Carter just shrugs and hands a couple of dollars worth of quarters. She puts to quarters in and gets close to winning the mouse. Carter just smiles and is about to turn around to continue shopping when Susan puts two more quarters in and this time gets the mouse. Carter turns around, jokingly glares at her and shakes his head.  
  
"Maybe it was my luck that I got you," Susan said with a smile as she puts the mouse in one of the bags.  
  
"Six bucks for a lousy cat toy," Carter grumbles. Susan kissed him on the cheek and looks at his watch.  
  
"Noah will love it, and look it's almost time for our reservation," Susan said as she slides her hand into Carter's. They head back to the jeep and drive to the restaurant.  
  
Two hours later:  
  
After a wonderful dinner, Carter and Susan are sitting at the table talking when Susan notices a newly wed couple.  
  
"How romantic, a wedding in Hawaii," Susan said as her gaze strays on the couple. Carter just smiles sweetly at her and asks if she's ready to leave. Susan nods as they leave the restaurant and go back to the hotel room.  
  
Back in the hotel room:  
  
"Want to go for a walk on the beach?" Carter said as he walks in from the balcony.  
  
"Sure," Susan replies as she rolls off the bed. They walk out of the hotel room and walk onto the beach. The night begins to turn chilly as they walk, and Carter notices Susan shivering.  
  
"You cold?" Carter asks. Susan nodded.  
  
"A little," Susan replies, and without thinking, Carter puts his Hawaiian shirt around her shoulders, with the box still inside the shirt pocket. Carter begins to rub her shoulders to warm her up. Susan smiles at him and then begins to continue walking. Side by side they stroll across the beach under the moonlight. Susan gently pulls the shirt tighter around her and feels the box in the pocket as Carter walks forward. Susan stops, pulls it out, and opens it up. Carter, noticing her not right next to him, stops and turns around and sees the open box in Susan's hand. Susan just stares at him with a surprised look in her eyes.  
  
"John," Susan whispers. Carter walks over to her, puts his hands on her shoulders and pulls her closer to him.  
  
"So, what's your answer?" Carter asks looking into Susan's eyes. Susan stands there stunned, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Susan, I know we just came back to each other, and that we haven't dated each other very long, however, I can still remember the day that I walked into the ER and saw you for the first time. I can still remember the way you rejected me when I tried to kiss you that Christmas. I can still remember how I felt the day when you left Chicago and left me. I can still remember how overjoyed I was the day you came back. I can still feel our first kiss on my lips and still remember how lost I felt the day you broke up with me, thinking I may never feel that again," Carter said to her and as he was about to continue, Susan cuts him off.  
  
"Yes, John, I accept," Susan said to him with tears in her eyes as she kisses him. Carter gently breaks the kiss, takes the diamond ring out of the box and slips it onto her finger, with a smile upon his face. He pulls her into an embrace and holds her close to him, under the gaze of the moonlight. After a while, Susan gently pulls away, just enough to look up at him.  
  
"Can we do it tonight?" Susan asked him quietly.  
  
"What?" Carter asks.  
  
"Let's do it tonight, and have a real wedding later, with everyone there. I just want to know that I'm yours before we go back, I don't want to wait any longer," Susan said. Carter nods, and kisses her.  
  
Next morning:  
  
Carter and Susan are asleep in each other's arms, rings upon each of their fingers. Susan's head in is lying softly against Carter's chest. Susan wakes up and kisses Carter.  
  
Carter opens his eyes and looks at her.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Susan Carter," Carter says to Susan.  
  
"I love the sound of that," Susan said in return as she lays her head back on his chest.  
  
"So do I," Carter replied.  
  
"What do you think everyone is going to say back at the ER?" Susan asks him.  
  
"I guess we'll find out this evening," Carter says.  
  
"I thought we weren't supposed to go back to work until tomorrow morning," Susan said to him.  
  
"Do you think they'd ever forgive us if we didn't tell them right when we came back?" Carter asks her.  
  
"Why do I sense a major teasing attack when we get back?" Susan asked in return.  
  
"Because you just married the cutest man in the whole ER," Carter replied.  
  
"That I can't argue with," Susan said with a smile.  
  
6:30 pm: Back at the ER and Chicago.  
  
Carter and Susan walk into the ER, hands in each other's pockets. Deb sees them and walks over.  
  
"Nice tan Carter," Deb says jokingly. Mark overhears this and walks over to them.  
  
"You guys aren't supposed to be back until tomorrow," Mark said. Abby and Kerry walk out of the lounge, see Carter and Susan and walk over to join Mark. Carter looks at Susan and smiles.  
  
"Well, we knew you wouldn't want to wait to hear the news," Carter said.  
  
"What news?" Abby asked suspiciously.  
  
"We're married," Susan said, pulling closer to Carter.  
  
"WHAT?" The staff responded together.  
  
"I asked, she accepted, we got married, and now that we're home we plan on having a big wedding so everyone can be there," Carter said matter-of-factly. Deb, Mark and Kerry just stared at them, with smiles beginning to spread across their faces, as Abby felt tears beginning to sting her eyes. Carter and Susan stood there smiling, holding each other close, never feeling happier. 


	4. Coffee Chat

Disclaimer: Why can't I own, Carter? It's just not fair, why does NBC have all the luck? Besides he looks soooooo cute in that sweater!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Hopes, dreams and dejection  
  
Coffee Chat  
  
Last time in the ER, Carter and Susan came back married; now it gets interesting.  
  
In the ER:  
  
The nurses come running up after hearing the news and beg to see Susan's ring. Susan shows them the diamond ring on her finger.  
  
"Damn, Carter, can it get any bigger?" Lydia asked.  
  
"Lydia!" Carter said blushing.  
  
"What, I was talking about the ring," Lydia said confused.  
  
"What did you think she was talking about Carter?" Haleh said with a smirk.  
  
"Uh... Um, Susan help me here," Carter said. Susan started laughing.  
  
"Well, I'd have to agree with Lydia, no matter what she was talking about," Susan said smirking right along with Haleh.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Carter asked, blushing even more. Susan walks over.  
  
"Ok, guys come on, must we start the teasing already?" Susan asked looking to the nurses.  
  
"But you were teasing him too," Conni said.  
  
"Yes, but he's my husband," Susan said putting her hand in Carter's. Everybody smiles. Abby quietly backs away and runs out of the ER to her apartment.  
  
At Abby's Apartment:  
  
"Why did she have to marry Carter? It's not fair. I've wanted him for so long, and here she comes back and takes him right out from under me. He flirts with me for so long, and then immediately drops me... " Abby stops as she hears a knock at the door.  
  
She opens the door to find Carter standing there.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be with your wife?" Abby asked scornfully.  
  
"I didn't realize it would hurt you so badly," Carter said apologetically.  
  
"And why wouldn't it?" Abby replied.  
  
"Because you told me to follow my heart, I thought that you didn't care for me, and that was your way of pushing me on," Carter said to Abby as he stepped closer to her. Abby steps up to Carter and gazes into his eyes.  
  
"I only told you that because I love you, but didn't know how to tell you," Abby said to him. With that Carter takes her in his arms and kisses her.  
  
With a jolt, Abby suddenly wakes up with tears stinging her eyes and whispers to herself.  
  
"It was a dream, nothing more than a dream. God, why did it only have to be a dream?"  
  
Abby sits up, pulls her knees to her chest and cries.  
  
Later that morning: In the ER- Abby's in the lounge when Deb walks in, and sees tear streaks down Abby's face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Deb asked.  
  
"Nothing," Abby said, staring down at the table, with a full coffee mug in her hands.  
  
"You can tell me anything Abby, I can see when something is bothering you," Deb said, sitting next to Abby. Abby just sat there silently, still staring at the table.  
  
"It's Carter and Susan isn't it?" Deb said after a few moments of silence. Abby nods.  
  
"Then, you're like me," Deb said. Abby looks up at her questioningly.  
  
"I've been good friends with Carter for a long time, and I've always cared for him. I guess a part of me has always wanted him to want me. Now I guess that will never happen, but I'm still glad to see him happy, even if it's not with me," Deb said as she folded her hands in front of her on the table.  
  
"He flirted with me for over a year," Abby said.  
  
"He flirted with every girl," Deb said. Abby smiles.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I just always hoped that he meant more when he flirted with me," Abby said.  
  
"So did every girl," Deb said.  
  
"You should have seen him when he flirted with Susan," Deb said.  
  
"Same way he flirts now with her," Abby said, with a tinge of jealousy.  
  
"Nope, it was different, Susan wouldn't give him a chance. She was actually a challenge, something that Carter has always needed," Deb said.  
  
"So I guess the only thing that either of us can do is just move on," Abby said dejectedly.  
  
"Yes, but it doesn't mean we have to completely lose Carter in the process. We can still be friends, you know he'll always be there to help when he's needed, just now we have to accept that he's found his happiness and we'll have to try and do the same," Deb said as she turned and looked at Abby. Abby nods.  
  
"It's not going to be easy though," Abby said.  
  
"It never is," Deb said as she got up and left the lounge. Abby sits there with new thoughts to ponder and finally takes a sip of her coffee.  
  
Did you really think they were going to get married this early? And come on, after all the romance, did you really think Carter would go back to Abby? I'm a Carter and Susan fan by heart. Hope you liked the chapters, you should know never to trust me. ;) 


	5. Moonlight Surprise

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to come up with another disclaimer, so I begrudgingly admit that I don't own the characters, and unfortunately NBC does. :-P  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A Hawaiian recollection, for the readers.  
  
Moonlight Surprise  
  
"Just read, don't question."  
  
Morning: In Hawaii.  
  
There's a knock at the door as Carter comes out of the bathroom in a Hawaiian shirt and swim trunks to answer it. The bellboy is there with a cart layered with their morning breakfast. Carter smiles, brings it in, pays the bellboy and goes over to Susan to gently wake her up.  
  
"Susan," Carter whispers.  
  
"Hmm," Susan mutters as she slowly opens her eyes. She rolls over and sees the breakfast cart and then her eyes gaze over Carter in his swim trunks. Susan lies there staring at Carter while he's putting cream cheese on a bagel for her.  
  
"What?" Carter asks.  
  
"What if I wanted a muffin instead?" Susan asked with a smirk. Carter just smiles as he picks up a muffin and tosses it to her.  
  
"Well, fine then you can butter it yourself," Carter said smirking. They enjoy a leisurely breakfast together, and then Susan gets up to get dressed while Carter sits on the bed and waits for her. As she goes into the bathroom, Carter gets up and goes to the closet where he pulls out a small box for Susan from his jacket. Susan walks out of the bathroom in a bikini and when Carter sees her his mouth drops, along with the box. Susan walks over to pick it up, but before she gets the chance Carter gets it.  
  
"What's that?" Susan asks curiously, stepping closer to Carter. Carter backs up just a little.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Carter says with a grin on his face.  
  
"You're bad at lying, it really doesn't become you John," Susan says with a smirk.  
  
"Maybe I'll learn someday," Carter says as he slides the box in his shirt pocket. Susan just looks at him and shakes her head. She walks over and grabs a pair of shorts to pull on over her bikini bottoms.  
  
"But it was so much more fun without them," Carter says with a smirk.  
  
"I agree, but do you want everyone admiring me the way you do?" Susan asked evilly as she grabs a towel and walks out of the hotel room.  
  
"Point taken," Carter said with a smile as he grabs a towel and heads out right behind her.  
  
Out on the beach, Susan takes off her shorts, lies on her towel, and puts on her sunglasses as she sunbathes. Carter lays his towel next to hers and takes off his Hawaiian shirt and gently places it on the sand, before he leaves to go grab a couple of waters. He comes back and stops to look at Susan. He tosses the waters on the sand, next to his shirt. He looks out at the ocean and then looks back at Susan with a mischievous grin on his face. He leans down and gently kissed her as he picks her up. Still kissing her, he slowly walks over to the water, when Susan suddenly breaks the kiss and takes off her sunglasses to find the water right below her.  
  
"Don't you dare John Carter," Susan warns. With his grin spreading even wider he tosses Susan into the ice-cold water. Susan emerges from the water to see Carter laughing and comes after him. Before he could get away Susan jumps up and pulls him into the water with her. They quickly emerge from the cold water and walk over to their towels. Carter lies down and pulls Susan on top of him.  
  
"You're wet," Carter says to Susan.  
  
"So are you," Susan replies. Carter just grins and kisses her.  
  
"Next time you'll know better," Susan says and gets off of Carter. Carter gives her a puppy dogface.  
  
"That's not going to work either, the cat's still cuter," Susan says as she sits on Carter's towel, with his shirt right behind her.  
  
"I miss Noah," Carter says sadly.  
  
"I thought you hated him," Susan said in return.  
  
"How could I hate something so cute?" Carter said. Susan just shakes her head and lies on Carter's shoulder.  
  
"Want to go buy him a memento?" Susan asks.  
  
"Yeah," Carter says as he looks down at his watch.  
  
"It's only noon, we have several hours of shopping time before our 6:00pm dinner reservation," Carter said as he sits up with Susan in his arms. Susan nods and kisses him, taking his towel to finish drying off as Carter puts on his Hawaiian shirt and places his hand over the pocket. After Susan dries off and puts on her shorts, her and Carter head back to the hotel. They drop off their towels and go to the nearest car rental and rent a jeep.  
  
"What's with you and jeeps?" Susan asks.  
  
"Well, if I ever get lost I can use it to get me out," Carter said with a smirk. Susan just shakes her head as Carter takes them to the outside mall strip. After several hours of shopping, they find plenty of goodies for themselves, souvenirs for all their friends, but still have yet to find anything good enough for Noah. They walk over to one of the claw machines and Carter sees a cute little stuffed mouse tangled in a ball of yarn. He stops and looks at it.  
  
"You really want to try your luck, knowing how bad it is?" Susan asks.  
  
"Yup, it can't be all bad, I have you don't I?" Carter asks in return as he pulls out two quarters. Three dollars later Carter still hasn't won the mouse, or anything else for that matter.  
  
"You're obviously not doing to well, let an expert try," Susan said. Carter glares at her and hands her two quarters. Susan puts the two quarters in and gets the mouse on the first try. She smirks as Carter continues to glare. Susan steps up and puts her arms around Carter.  
  
"Maybe it was my luck that I got you," Susan said with a smile as she steps back and puts the mouse in one of the bags.  
  
"Well at least it only cost three fifty for the lousy cat toy," Carter grumbles. Susan kissed him on the cheek and looked at his watch.  
  
"Noah will love it, and look it's almost time for our reservation," Susan said as she slides her hand into Carter's. They head back to the jeep and drive to the restaurant.  
  
Two hours later:  
  
After a wonderful dinner, Carter and Susan are sitting at the table talking when Susan notices a newly wed couple.  
  
"How romantic, a honeymoon in Hawaii," Susan said as her gaze strays on the couple. Carter just smiles sweetly at her and asks if she's ready to leave. Susan nods as they leave the restaurant and go back to the hotel room.  
  
Back in the hotel room:  
  
"Want to go for a walk on the beach?" Carter said as he walks in from the balcony.  
  
"Sure," Susan replies as she walks in behind him. They walk out of the hotel room and walk onto the beach. The night begins to turn chilly as they walk, and Carter notices Susan shivering.  
  
"You cold?" Carter asks. Susan nodded.  
  
"A little," Susan replies, and without thinking, Carter puts his Hawaiian shirt around her shoulders, with the box still inside the shirt pocket. Carter begins to rub her shoulders to warm her up and gives her a kiss. Susan smiles at him after breaking the kiss and then begins to continue walking. Side by side they stroll across the beach under the moonlight. Susan gently pulls the shirt tighter around her and feels the box in the pocket as Carter walks forward. Susan stops, pulls it out, and opens it up. Carter, noticing that she had fallen behind, stops and turns around and sees the open box in Susan's hand. Susan just stares at him with a surprised look in her eyes.  
  
"John, how did you find this?" Susan whispers. Carter walks over to her, puts his hands on her shoulders and pulls her closer to him.  
  
"I have my ways," Carter said, Susan just looks at him.  
  
"I remember you told me about a family heirloom that you had to sell, and you showed me a picture of the locket. I searched everywhere for, and was finally able to track it down. I knew how much it meant to you," Carter said. Susan kisses him.  
  
"Open it up," Carter said to Susan. As she opens it she sees on one side a picture of her and Carter, and on the other a picture of her and her sister.  
  
"Thank you," Susan said.  
  
"I wanted this vacation to be the best you ever had," Carter said as he puts the locket on her and gazes into her eyes under the moonlight.  
  
"This vacation couldn't be better, just so long as I'm with you," Susan said as she holds the locket in her hand. Carter smiles and pulls her back against his chest, looking up at the sky. The moonlight shines down, sparkling upon her locket. 


	6. Background Information

Background Information  
  
All right since I have confused most people with the idea of the story, here is what happened. Chapter 3 and 4 are dreams up to the point when Abby wakes up. It is Abby's nightmare. Chapter 5 is what takes place after chapter 2 and is reality. Carter has not proposed at all. He gave Susan a locket instead of a ring. The ring was part of the dream. If you have anymore question please e-mail me. 


	7. Another Moonlight Memory

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, NBC owns the characters, but oh how I wish I did too (especially Carter)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Hawaii brings an old friend, with new memories.  
  
Another Moonlight Memory  
  
Friday Morning:  
  
Carter's asleep when Susan wakes up. She looks over sees how cute he is sleeping there and quietly gets up to take a shower so she doesn't disturb him. Carter hears the running water soon after she gets in, but snuggles in closer to his pillow and falls back asleep, not paying attention.  
  
30 minutes later:  
  
Carter wakes up to find Susan walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her as she used another to dry her hair. Carter stares at her and a small grin spreads across his face.  
  
"Well look who finally decided to join the world of the living again," Susan said looking over at Carter.  
  
"I'm hurt, you took a shower without me," Carter said, trying to sound pitiful.  
  
"Well you looked too cute, how could I wake you?" Susan said in reply.  
  
"Well since I still have to shower, you could take another one," Carter said with a big grin. Susan just playfully glares at him and throws her hair towel at him. She then grabs the clothes she had laid out and goes back into the bathroom.  
  
"Well at least the towel smells good," Carter mutters.  
  
After Carter had finally showered (by himself) and both of them were dressed, they grabbed breakfast and headed to their rental jeep.  
  
"Maybe we should get some gas, it looks a little low," Susan said, looking at the gas gage after getting in.  
  
"Oh, we'll be fine, we have plenty of gas," Carter said.  
  
"Why do I sense an `I told you so' coming on later?" Susan commented. Carter just shakes his head and ignores the comment.  
  
Two hours later on a deserted road, the jeep sputters and dies as Carter and Susan are stuck there, staring at the bright orange gas light.  
  
"Do I even need to say it?" Susan asked, looking over at Carter. He just glares at her and then the jeep.  
  
"Rotten piece of machinery," Carter mumbles.  
  
"But I thought jeeps always got you out of problems?" Susan said sarcastically. Carter just glares again.  
  
"I saw a gas station about 5 miles back," Susan said sweetly.  
  
"Why me?" Carter asked defensively.  
  
"Because it was your male egotism that got us stuck here in the first place," Susan shot back. Grumbling and looking decidedly unhappy, Carter gets out of the jeep and starts walking. Susan watches him as he leaves. Figuring she has a while to wait, she turns the radio on, gets out of the jeep and lies on the hood with her sunglasses on.  
  
1 hour later:  
  
Susan sits up and looks around after hearing a car pull up.  
  
"You need help?" A stranger asked. Susan just looks at him through her sunglasses. She notices that he's about her age and wearing long, blue jean shorts and an old, comfortable tank top.  
  
"I suppose help could be wanted," Susan finally said after her inspection of him.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" He asked.  
  
"My companion decided that we had enough gas for the trip, and well, now I'm waiting for him to get back," Susan said as she crossed her legs on the hood of the jeep. He looks at her for a moment.  
  
"Do I know you?" He finally asks.  
  
"I dunno, do you?" Susan retorts as she got off the hood and walked over to him.  
  
"Ok, well, I'm Marc Glass," Marc said.  
  
"Really? I knew a Marc Glass back in high school. I'm Susan Lewis," Susan said in reply. He just stood there stunned, and pulls her into a hug. Susan pushes away.  
  
"You must be joking, you're not the same guy I knew from high school," She said, stunned herself.  
  
"Oh aren't I now Suzie?" Marc said with a smirk.  
  
"I don't believe it, how are you and what are you doing here?" Susan asked excitedly as she pulls him into another hug.  
  
"I'm doing well, I work here in Hawaii, taking a day off," Marc said.  
  
"How about you, what have you been up to?" Marc then asked in return.  
  
"I'm here on a vacation, with a fellow doctor who works with me in Chicago," Susan said. Susan tells him where her and Carter are staying, and talk about Marc's current status, where she finds out he's still single. After conversing for a while more Carter finally returns with some gas for the jeep. He sees Susan talking with some strange guy and becomes really curious.  
  
"Oh, this must be your fellow doctor friend. Is he your younger cousin or something?" Marc innocently asked Susan.  
  
"Um, no, he's my boyfriend," Susan replies a little embarrassed, as she looks over and sees Carter with no shirt and bright red with a sunburn. She walks over to him.  
  
"Are you ok John?" Susan asked, not wanting to touch, for fear of causing pain.  
  
"Oh, of course, I'm great. Whose the guy?" Carter asked a little heated, in more ways than one. They walk over to the guy and he introduces himself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Marc, an old friend of Suzie's, from high school," Marc said to Carter.  
  
"I'm John Carter, but most people call me Carter," Carter directed to Marc and then turns to Susan.  
  
"Ready to head back?" Carter asked.  
  
"Sure, I guess, after you fill the jeep," Susan said as she walks over to give Marc a hug and say good-bye. Just as Carter finishes filling up the tank, he drops the gas cap and as he bends over to pick it up his foot slips on some spilled gas and he hits the ground, half under the jeep and in pain. Susan runs over to him.  
  
"What happened?" Susan asked concerned as Carter tried to get up with the gas cap in his hand.  
  
"Oh well we're the graceful one aren't we?" Marc retorts as he walks over to Carter and  
  
Susan. Susan tries to hide her smile as Carter just glares at him.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you very much," Carter said as he tries to stand up, but slips again, finding that it's too painful to put pressure on his left ankle. Susan tells him to lie down and checks out his ankle.  
  
"You sprained it really well," Susan said, as she looks at him.  
  
"No it's not, I'm ok," Carter argues as he gets up this time, wincing in great pain.  
  
"Um, do you need some crutches, I have some back at my place," Marc said, trying to be helpful.  
  
"What, are you a nurse or something?" Carter asked, getting more and more heated by the minute.  
  
"No, I'm a surgeon," Marc said. Carter's glare toward Marc intensifies as he gets into the driver's side of the jeep, as gracefully as possible.  
  
"You're not driving," Susan said.  
  
"Watch me," Carter said, staring straight at the road ahead. Susan concedes, knowing that there is no point in arguing and gets in the jeep beside Carter.  
  
"Well, I hope to see you around Marc," Susan said as Carter starts up the jeep and gets ready to take off.  
  
"Me too Susan," Marc said with a charming smile as he walked back to his own car. Carter pulls out and starts driving back to the hotel. When they get back to the hotel, he limps into the bedroom with Susan's help. She puts ice on his ankle and then pulls out some aloe vera to rub on his sunburn.  
  
"Don't you even think about putting that stuff on me," Carter said, still upset.  
  
"It will help with the sunburn," Susan said, trying to be consoling.  
  
"I don't care, it'll hurt too much," Carter continues to argue.  
  
"Suffer, you're getting it anyway," Susan said as she tosses the bottle at him.  
  
"What, you're not going to do it?" Carter asked pitifully.  
  
"Not with that attitude I'm not," Susan said as she grabbed a water from the fridge, turned on the TV and sat in one of the chairs. Carter just looks at her and lies back down. Taking pity on him, Susan gets up and starts rubbing some of the aloe vera on him. Knowing better than to argue now, Carter just lies there, trying to wince as little as possible. Carter soon relaxes and falls asleep. Susan just smiles and lies down next to him, still watching TV.  
  
Two hours later:  
  
With a knock at the door, Susan gets up and goes to answer it, figuring it to be room service or something. She opens the door to find Marc dressed in long, khaki shorts and an open, white, button down shirt. She mentally chides herself as she notices just how well built he is.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Susan asked trying to gather her voice. Carter wakes up at the sound of their voices and painfully sits up to see who's there.  
  
"I came to see how your fellow doctor is doing," Marc said.  
  
"He's, well, suffering, but at least in luxury," Susan said looking back at Carter, who just sits there, still looking rather tired.  
  
"Well, since he's not in the best condition for much of anything right now, would you like to go out for dinner?" Marc asked Susan innocently. Susan looks back at Carter, to see his reaction, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Go ahead, who am I to stop you? Besides I was a little... stubborn earlier. At least I could be hospitable now. You should go out, so you're not stuck lazing around here with me all evening," Carter said pitifully and still half asleep as he lies back down on the bed. Susan excuses herself from Marc for a moment as she closes the door and walks over to Carter.  
  
"Are you sure about this John?" Susan asked concerned. Carter just nods. Susan smiles and leans down to kiss him as she puts her hand on his chest.  
  
"Ouch," Carter yelps, immediately breaking the kiss.  
  
"Oh, sorry, John," Susan said as she gets more aloe vera to rub on his chest. She gently kisses him on the forehead and wishes him a goodnight.  
  
"I won't be back late," Susan said as she left the hotel room. Carter just nods as he falls back to sleep.  
  
Susan and Marc enjoy a nice dinner together, talking about old times and how each of them have changed, and then decide to go for a walk together on the beach since it was such a beautiful evening.  
  
"So, about this incredibly graceful Dr. Carter," Marc said, walking next to Susan.  
  
"What about him?" Susan asked.  
  
"How long have you known him?" Marc asked.  
  
"Since he was a med student," Susan replied, gazing at the evening sky. Marc notices her gaze and they both stop to admire the stars.  
  
"You know, you're even more beautiful than I remember you," Marc said as he turns to face Susan.  
  
"Thank you," Susan said a little concerned about where this was leading. Marc puts his arms around her in a friendly embrace and suddenly leans down to kiss her. Their lips meet under the moonlit sky, while Carter is still asleep in the hotel room. 


	8. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: Carter ... Carter ... must have Carter ... NOOOOOOO, NBC why??? I want them, you can't own them, I want them. It's so not fair, NBC has all the luck, and the ownership too...  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: All trips must come to an end.  
  
Home Sweet Home  
  
Same Night: Under the moonlight.  
  
Susan hastily breaks the kiss and backs away from Marc. Marc sheepishly looks at the ground, then slowly looks back at Susan. Susan looks at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Marc said. Susan continues to look at him, still stunned, and worried.  
  
"I'm flattered, really, and I'm sure that back in high school there's nothing that I would've wanted more, but now I'm in love with someone else, and that's not changing," Susan said as she took a step away from Marc.  
  
"I suppose that would be the graceful doctor friend of yours," Marc commented, trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"He's usually not quite that klutzy," Susan said.  
  
"Ok, well maybe he is, but I still love him anyway," Susan corrected. Marc smiles.  
  
"I hope that for as much as you love him, he loves you in return," Marc said as he starts to walk off. Susan goes over to him and puts a friendly hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Susan, I didn't mean for the kiss to happen, it just did," Marc said, looking at the sand, avoiding Susan's eye.  
  
"It was nice to see you again Marc, and if you're ever in Chicago, please drop by. I always appreciate seeing old friends that can bring back happy memories," Susan said before walking away.  
  
"I don't know if it helps, but I left a pair of crutches at the admissions desk for your boyfriend," Marc said.  
  
"Thank you," Susan said with a smile as she heads back to the hotel. Marc stands there for a minute as he watches her leave before he continues his walk around the beach.  
  
Hotel Room:  
  
Susan walks in and puts the crutches against the sidewall. She walks over to the bed and sees that Carter is still asleep. She changes out of her beach clothes and into a soft, silk nightgown and lies down next to him. Susan lies there staring at Carter, thinking about how lucky she is to have him when Carter wakes up after sensing the movement next to him. He opens his eyes and looks at Susan.  
  
"Hello," Carter said, somewhat groggily.  
  
"Sleep well?" Susan asked as she sat up.  
  
"Not actually," Carter said.  
  
"Why?" Susan asked confused.  
  
"Other than the pain, I felt lonely without you next to me," Carter said as he struggled to sit up next to her. She smiles and gives him a kiss on the forehead as she gently pushes him back down on the bed.  
  
"Don't move too much, it only aggravates the pain," Susan said as she picked up the bottle of aloe vera, still lying on the bed next to Carter. She slowly has Carter roll on his stomach so she could apply it to his back. As she gently rubs it into his back her fingers begin to caress his spine until she suddenly stops as her fingers trace his scar. Carter feels her sudden hesitation.  
  
"I'm fine Susan," Carter said.  
  
"I know," Susan said as she continued rubbing more aloe vera onto his back.  
  
"Do you want some aspirin for the pain?" Susan asked gently.  
  
"No," Carter said sternly. He slowly rolled over and looked up at Susan.  
  
"It's only aspirin Carter, it won't affect you and it will help the pain," Susan said calmly.  
  
"Susan, I appreciate the thought, but I almost lost my job once to drugs, I refuse to do anything that might tempt me to such a fate again," Carter said staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Ok John," Susan said as she lied down next to him. Carter looked toward the wall and saw the crutches leaning against it.  
  
"So he brought the crutches after all," Carter commented.  
  
"He's just trying to help John," Susan said. Carter just nods as he rolls on his side to face Susan.  
  
"So what's this Suzie name about?" Carter asked with a lopsided grin.  
  
"Oh, it was just an old nickname that Marc had for me in high school," Susan said brushing it off.  
  
"Is that all?" Carter asked.  
  
"Let's put it this way, Suzie is as bad as Johnny is for you," Susan said.  
  
"Ok, point taken," Carter said with a smirk.  
  
"So, did you have fun on your date," Carter asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"It wasn't a date and you know it; it was just two old friends spending an evening together," Susan said mildly defensive.  
  
"Well, if that's the case then at least I don't have to worry about him giving you a long, passionate good-night kiss," Carter said playfully. At the comment, Susan's face went crimson as she turned away.  
  
"Susan?" Carter asked worriedly.  
  
"Hmm," Susan said afraid to say anything.  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me," Carter said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Ok, fine, he kissed me, but it didn't mean a thing, and he knows that now," Susan said starting to get upset seeing that Carter wasn't getting jealous. Carter immediately begins laughing.  
  
"What do you find so funny about another, incredibly handsome man kissing me without you around?" Susan said really heated now. Carter stops laughing and looks over at Susan.  
  
"Nothing. I expected that it was going to happen, but I trust you and know that you love me, so I wasn't worried. I just found it funny that I was right," Carter said with a hint of a smile still remaining. Susan smiles and playfully, but gently, slaps him on the chest. Carter immediately yelps in pain.  
  
"You deserved that," Susan said as she turns over on her side. Carter immediately pulls her to him, ignoring the pain, and gives her a long, loving kiss. He breaks the kiss and relaxes back on the bed with his arms still around Susan. He pulls her to his chest, but Susan gently pushes away.  
  
"What about the sunburn?" Susan asked concerned about hurting him.  
  
"I'll suffer through the pain as long as I can have you in my arms," Carter said, pulling Susan closer again. Susan lies there for a few minutes.  
  
"What did I do to deserve you?" Susan whispered.  
  
"I could ask you the same question. Everyday I feel that I'm the luckiest man in the world," Carter whispered in return. Susan smiles and they fall asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Next Morning:  
  
Carter is packing both of their suitcases, when Susan walks in.  
  
"We're all checked out," Susan said. Carter nods. They finish packing and take one last look around the hotel room. Carter starts to walk out, attempting to hide his slight limp, when Susan stops him.  
  
"Crutches," Susan said as she hands them to him.  
  
"But," Carter tried to argue, but was immediately cut off.  
  
"Doctor's orders," Susan stated, with no room for argument. Carter gives her a pitiful look and puts the duffle bag around his shoulders as he reaches for the crutches.  
  
"This brings back bad memories," Carter said as they walked out of the room. Susan stops and looks at him.  
  
"I know, but it'll be for the better," Susan said, grabbing the rest of the luggage. She gives him a quick kiss and they head out.  
  
Apartment in Chicago:  
  
Susan opens the door so Carter can limp in. They turn on the lights and watch Noah come running from the bedroom, meowing pitifully. Susan picks up the cat.  
  
"Just as bad as his dad," Susan said as she nuzzled him against her face.  
  
"I'm not the pitiful," Carter said defensively as he sits on the couch. Susan just shakes her head and puts Noah in Carter's lap.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower and no you can't join me," Susan said with a smirk as she walks into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
30 minutes later:  
  
She walks over to the couch and finds Noah asleep on Carter's chest with Carter asleep underneath him. Susan smiles, sits next to Carter and then lies her head down on his shoulder, soon falling asleep with him and Noah.  
  
Next afternoon: ER  
  
Carter and Susan head into the lounge together, trying to avoid people. When they walk in they see Mark sitting there. Mark looks up at them with a curious smile.  
  
"What happened?" Mark asked looking at Carter.  
  
"Me and the rental jeep didn't get along," Carter said. Mark gets up and starts heading out of the lounge.  
  
"Oh, I do have a question for you guys," Mark said, pausing for a moment by the door.  
  
"What?" Susan asked.  
  
"Is there ever a chance that when Carter goes on a trip that he won't get hurt?" Mark said with a huge grin as he left the lounge. Susan and Carter smile.  
  
"Take it easy today, John," Susan said heading to her locker. Carter joins her at the lockers.  
  
"I will, I promise. Although if I do make it worse, at least I'll still have you to nurse me back to health," Carter said with an evil grin. Susan just laughs and gives him a quick kiss. Susan leaves the lounge with Carter right behind her.  
  
A few hours later:  
  
Carter is walking to the admit desk and finds Kerry standing there.  
  
"Other than the obvious, how was your trip with Dr. Lewis?" Kerry asked with a smirk.  
  
"Sunny, warm, nice. It's everything you could expect with a sprained ankle to give you added memories," Carter said sarcastically. Kerry turns serious for a moment.  
  
"You're not taking anything for it are you?" Kerry asked curiously.  
  
"Nope, I'm suffering through all of the pain," Carter said as he laid his head on the desk.  
  
"That's good," Kerry said as she turns away from Carter for a moment. When she looks back, she notices him asleep on the desk.  
  
"Um, Carter?" Kerry asked. Carter doesn't respond.  
  
"Was Dr. Lewis that rough on you?" Kerry asked. With that comment she sees Carter's stomach trembling with laughter.  
  
"No, but the rental jeep was," Carter said, lifting his head from the desk.  
  
"Why don't you go into one of the exam rooms and get some sleep," Kerry said.  
  
"Without company," Kerry added after a moment's reflection. Carter smiles and gets up.  
  
"Good idea," Carter said as he slowly limps toward the exam rooms.  
  
Meanwhile in the cafeteria:  
  
Susan's sitting there filling out paperwork when a few of the nurses walk over and sit across from her. Susan stops working and looks up at them, knowing she was in for some major teasing.  
  
"So were you really that rough on Carter?" Lydia said with a smirk.  
  
"I mean red, burn skin, a sprained ankle, and can't stay awake long enough to say hi to anyone," Conni added.  
  
"Thought you'd leave him some stamina after you got back so he could get some work done," Haleh finished.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's really what happened," Susan said sarcastically.  
  
"I bet you probably didn't even see any part of Hawaii," Haleh said.  
  
"Except for the hotel room of course," Lydia commented.  
  
"I bet it was a honeymoon suite," Conni said. Susan stops and looks at them.  
  
"What, it was a honeymoon suite?" Conni asked, eyebrows rising.  
  
"Or did you really not see any of Hawaii because you were in the hotel room so long?" Lydia asked.  
  
"What? They lost our reservation and all their suites were taken, so they gave us their honeymoon suite to apologize for the inconvenience," Susan said defensively.  
  
"Sure, I bet you spent all of your time there too," Conni said with a huge grin.  
  
"I give up, I just give up, there's just no way to win with you three," Susan said with a sigh as she gets up to leave, taking her paperwork with her. The nurses just smile at each other, quite satisfied with themselves.  
  
Later that night, back at their apartment:  
  
Carter is resting sideways on the couch with Noah stretched out next to him when Susan opens the door.  
  
"I got off early," Carter said with a smile.  
  
"They accused you of working me too hard in Hawaii," Carter added with a grin.  
  
"Not you too. I already got nettled enough by the nurses today," Susan said as she puts her stuff down and sits next to him. While sitting next to him she starts to unwrap his ankle. She looks at it for a moment and then looks back at Carter.  
  
"Well at least the swelling finally went down," Susan commented as she re-wrapped it.  
  
"That's good," Carter said.  
  
"It should be fine in a couple of days, so people can stop harassing me about hurting you," Susan said.  
  
"Awh, but I'm enjoying the pity," Carter said with a grin. Susan gets up and starts walking to the bedroom.  
  
"However, I enjoy a boyfriend who's not so pitiful all day," Susan said with a smirk.  
  
"You coming to bed or what?" Susan asked, leaning against the door jam.  
  
"Yeah, in few minutes," Carter said. When Carter finally heads into the bedroom he notices a faithful Noah following right behind him. He slips out of his jeans and shirt, leaving only his boxers on and crawls into bed next to a sleeping Susan. He curls against Susan and begins to fall asleep when he suddenly hears a noise above his head. He looks up to see Noah above him, purring contentedly on the pillow. Carter smiles.  
  
"Good night Noah," Carter whispers as they both fall asleep next to Susan. 


	9. Trick and Treat

Disclaimer: We're not responsible for anything (period).  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Carter enjoys some birthday fun.  
  
  
  
1 Trick and Treat  
  
  
  
Mall: Susan and Lydia  
  
"So Susan, what are you going to get Carter for his birthday?" Lydia said to Susan as they entered the nearest department store.  
  
"I'm not sure. Any suggestions?" Susan asked Lydia looking around the store. Lydia just gave her an evil smile.  
  
"Wait, nevermind, maybe that was a bad question to ask you," Susan said flashing her a smile back. They chat for a while as they browse through the store when Susan noticed a collection of high quality men's watches on sale.  
  
"Carter needs a watch, he might actually be able to make it to work on time without any excuses," Susan said.  
  
"What, did you break his watch, or are you usually the excuse?" Lydia shot back in return. Susan just smiled as she pointed out one of the watches.  
  
"What about this one?" Susan asked glancing over at Lydia.  
  
"Nice. Good taste, something Carter lacks," Lydia said.  
  
"Watch it, he did choose me as a girlfriend," Susan said.  
  
"Ok, so he can do one thing right, didn't say it happened often," Lydia said. Susan just laughed as she called a cashier over to get the watch and gift wrap it for her. With gift wrapped watch in hand, Susan and Lydia continue around the store. As they continue on they soon head by the men's department. Lydia notices some particular men's apparel and pulls Susan on over to it.  
  
"Could be fun, what do you think?" Lydia asked with a smile.  
  
"Well I always wondered what they'd be like," Susan said with a smirk as she sorted through them till she found the right one.  
  
"Perfect addition, let's get this gift wrapped and keep searching, I still need to get him something… unless you want me to get that for him…" Lydia continued glancing at Susan out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"I don't think so, we'll keep searching," Susan said.  
  
Later, in the ER: Lounge  
  
Susan is sitting in the lounge enjoying a cup of coffee when Abby walks in.  
  
"Hey Susan, want to go out and see a really interesting basketball game?" Abby asked with a smirk.  
  
"Who's playing?" Susan said, looking up at Abby.  
  
"Oh, let's see, Luka and Gallant against Mark and Carter," Abby said getting ready to turn and leave the lounge so she can go out and enjoy the "scenery."  
  
"Wait up, I'm coming with you," Susan said, leaving the lounge and her coffee behind. They walk outside to find the four guys playing. Carter notices Susan and calls for a time out. He walks over to Susan.  
  
"Does the basketball star get a kiss?" Cater asked as he put his arms around Susan.  
  
"Nope," Susan said as she pushes him away.  
  
"Awh, why not?" Carter asked, starting to pout.  
  
"Because you're all sweaty and more fun to watch you while you're playing basketball," Susan said with a smile. Carter just shrugs it off and heads back into the game. He stops in midcourt and turns back to Susan as he takes off his shirt and throws it at her with a grin on his face.  
  
"Hold that for me, it might become a collectors item," Carter said, just before he ended the time out. Susan just smiles as she enjoys watching him play.  
  
1 hour later:  
  
The game finished with Carter and Mark winning by three. Carter walks back over to Susan.  
  
"Now do I get a kiss?" Carter asked with a hopeful gleam in his eye.  
  
"I guess you earned it," Susan said as she pulled Carter to her and kissed him. They break apart when they hear the crowd utter a sarcastic sigh.  
  
"Now I think it's time for you to shower," Susan said. Carter nodded.  
  
"Want to join me?" Carter asked. Susan just shook her head and smirked.  
  
"I'm not going to get stuck working double shifts because you want an early birthday gift," Susan said tossing Carter's shirt back at him.  
  
30 minutes later:  
  
Carter walks over to the admit desk, freshly showered.  
  
"I'm going to go take a really quick nap," Carter said noticing how quiet the ER was.  
  
"Go for it," Mark said as he joined Carter from around the corner.  
  
1 hour later:  
  
Mark and Susan are at the admit desk talking.  
  
"So it's Carter's birthday is it?" Mark asked.  
  
"What are you planning Mark?" Susan asked.  
  
"Should we replay an old prank?" Mark asked with a grin.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Susan asked.  
  
"Let's see, Carter's asleep, no one's here and his ankle hasn't been looking to good lately. I think he needs to give it time to mend," Mark said. Susan starts laughing as she and Mark head to Carter's naptime exam room. In the room they slowly and quietly begin setting Carter's leg in a cast.  
  
"He's going to kill me for doing this again when he wakes up," Susan whispered.  
  
"Yeah, but isn't it fun?" Mark asked with a smirk. They finish applying the cast and walk out to get a microphone and the rest of the staff. They gather around the admit desk as Mark turns on the microphone.  
  
"Dr. Carter, stat, Dr. Carter, stat," Mark calls out and Carter comes sliding out of the exam room. The staff busts up laughing enjoying the revisited prank. Carter slowly gets up and glares at the staff, especially Mark and Susan.  
  
"Very funny, couldn't you think of something more original this time?" Carter asked.  
  
"Sorry Carter, but it is your birthday, figured you'd want to enjoy some old memories," Mark said.  
  
"Thanks Mark," Carter said as he then looks over at Susan.  
  
"And you call yourself my girlfriend. Won't shower with me at work, but has no problem putting a cast on me," Carter said as Susan walks up to him.  
  
"Well, we can always find the same person who helped you get it off last time," Susan said.  
  
"Uh, we have to wait a few hours remember," Carter said with an edge of nervousness.  
  
"Awh, but you were so persistent last time," Mark said.  
  
"I think I can wait," Carter said.  
  
A few hours later:  
  
Carter and Susan walk to one of the exam rooms to take off Carter's cast.  
  
"So you going to tell me what you got me for my birthday?" Carter said as he sat down on the bed.  
  
"No, you'll have to wait for that," Susan said as she started up the saw. She saws through the cast and finally gets it off.  
  
"Happy now? It's off," Susan said as she puts the saw down.  
  
"No," Carter said as he pulls Susan onto the bed with him.  
  
"Now I am," Carter said with Susan on his lap. He starts to kiss Susan's neck slowly.  
  
"If you keep that up we won't make it out of this room," Susan said.  
  
"That's the point," Carter said as he captures Susan's lips against his own. Mark walks in.  
  
"Ok, I know that's not the common procedure for removing casts," Mark said.  
  
"Well, we decided to create a more patient friendly removal system," Carter said.  
  
"Only you Carter," Mark said shaking his head.  
  
"Hey Carter the staff is waiting at the admit desk so they can help you celebrate your birthday. They have a cake and everything," Mark said and he started to turn around.  
  
"Awh, but I'm comfortable here," Carter said pulling Susan closer to him. Susan smiles, gives him a quick kiss and gets off his lap, summoning Carter behind her.  
  
After the staff had sung happy birthday, they cut the cake and hand Carter the first piece. Carter looks at it and then flashes an evil smile. He waits till everyone else has been handed their piece and walks over to Susan and whispers into her ear.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the word revenge?" Carter whispers as he planted his cake in her face and immediately backs away. Susan pulls a part of the cake off her face and looks at Carter.  
  
"You did not just do that," Susan said while licking icing off of her lips. Carter just nods. Susan takes the cake and throws it at Carter, but he ducks at the last minute and it hits Mark instead. Carter stands up, laughing as Mark pelts him with his own piece of cake. The ER then erupts into a giant food fight.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Kerry and Romano are coming up the elevator. They walk out the doors and notice the food fight, just as a loose slice of cake finds Kerry's face.  
  
"FREEZE!" Kerry yells as loud as possible as she cleans the cake off of her face. Everyone suddenly stops. Kerry and Romano walk over to the desk.  
  
"Who started this?!" Kerry asked, just a little upset.  
  
"He did," the staff said as they pointed at Carter. Kerry looks at Carter menacingly as Carter is trying to keep from laughing at the cake on her face.  
  
"It was just pay back for the cast that Mark and Susan put on my leg," Carter said holding his hands up in defense.  
  
"I don't care. Everyone clean this up, and everyone here is working a double shift," Kerry said heatedly.  
  
"And you control them?" Romano asked Kerry pompously. Kerry just shakes her head as they walk into the lounge. The staff starts the clean up the mess as they throw killer glares at Carter.  
  
2 ½ hours later:  
  
After Carter had finished cleaning up the cake and himself, he goes in search of Susan and can't find her anywhere, but soon finds Mark.  
  
"Hey, do you know where Susan is?" Carter asked.  
  
"She said she was going to go clean the cake off of herself and head up to the roof for a while," Mark said. Carter nods and makes his way to the elevator. When he reaches the roof, he sees Susan with her back to him so he slowly walks over to her and puts his arms around her.  
  
"You left me down there," Carter said. Susan smiles and turns around with his gift in hand.  
  
"Maybe this will make up for it," Susan said. Carter's face brightened at the gift. He opens the smaller box first and pulls out the watch.  
  
"Is this supposed to be a hint?" Carter asked with a smile as he put it on.  
  
"I don't know, Kerry might appreciate it, if you at least appear to try to make it to work on time," Susan said with a grin as she handed him the second, larger box.  
  
"Now for the fun gift," Susan said as Carter begins to open it. A mischievous smiles spreads across his face as he pulls the tissue paper back and pulls out a pair of black, silk boxers.  
  
"Is this for my birthday present tonight or yours?" Carter asked evilly.  
  
"Both," Susan said with a smirk. Carter then puts his arms around Susan and pulls her in for a kiss.  
  
"So much for not wanting to work a double shift tonight because of me," Carter said after he breaks the kiss.  
  
"Well, they can't make us work if we stay up here," Susan said as she kissed Carter again.  
  
"Well, I guess we should make the best of our time together up here," Carter said.  
  
"Thanks for the gifts Susan, but I still think the best gift I have is you," Carter said, pulling Susan tighter against him as a shooting star streaks across the evening sky. 


	10. Demanding People

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the prime example of this is the way episode 8.16 ended aka Secrets and Lies, but at least I can write my own ideas in my own stories.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Carter suffers the consequences of one bad decision after another.  
  
  
  
1.1 Demanding People  
  
  
  
Carter and Susan's Apartment: During Dinner, Friday Night  
  
The phone rings while Carter and Susan are finishing dinner and getting ready to head to work. Carter answers.  
  
"Hello, oh hi. What's going on? Oh, well, um, I guess. Yeah, sounds good, we'll be there. Bye." Susan just looks at him while he hangs up the phone.  
  
"What was that about?" Susan asked.  
  
"We have plans tomorrow night, Mom is hosting a charity event and wants us to be there, so we're going at 6pm," Carter said matter-of-factly as he picked up his finished dinner plate and took it to the sink.  
  
"Oh really, did you forget something?" Susan asked as she forcefully placed her fork on her half finished dinner plate.  
  
"What?" Carter asked clueless.  
  
"John, I can't believe you forgot!" Susan said heatedly.  
  
"Um, forgot what?" Carter asked indignantly.  
  
"The concert!" Susan yelled at him.  
  
"Oops," Carter said, suddenly chastised.  
  
"I had to put those tickets on special reserve last month, it's a sold out performance and the last one of the season!" Susan said as she stood up and almost threw her plate in the sink.  
  
"It's just a concert, we can go to other ones, this charity event is for my mom, we have to go," Carter said.  
  
"So, your family is more important than your girlfriend," Susan said as she grabbed her stuff, grabbed the keys to the jeep and left, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"I guess I'm walking," Carter mumbled to Noah as he stood staring at the door. Noah just meows as he walks into the bedroom.  
  
"Great, even the cat's on her side," Carter said as he grabbed his stuff and walked out the door, not relishing his nice, long walk to work.  
  
  
  
ER: Lounge  
  
"Where's Carter?" Mark asked as he saw Susan walk in alone.  
  
"He's walking," Susan said heatedly as she put on her lab coat and slammed her locker closed.  
  
"Do I want to ask what happened?" Mark asked trying not to direct Susan's anger at him.  
  
"Mark, if you see Carter, tell him he's a selfish bastard," Susan said as she walked out of the lounge.  
  
"Ok, obviously a sore topic," Mark said to himself as he watched Susan walk out.  
  
  
  
5 Blocks away from the ER:  
  
Carter's walking down the dark street, quietly seething and not paying attention to his surroundings when a figure dressed in black emerges behind him from the nearest alley.  
  
"You look loaded. Give me your money, or I'll make sure you are loaded – with stab wounds," the figure said as Carter felt the cold, slender, sharp steel of a knife at his side. Panicking, Carter slowly tries to pull his wallet from his pocket and feels nothing.  
  
"Hurry up," The figure said as he pulled Carter into the alley and pressed the knife closer.  
  
"I don't have my wallet on me," Carter said shakily as he began breaking out into a cold sweat.  
  
"Like hell you don't," The figure said as a couple of other dark thugs joined him. They slammed Carter against the wall, and just as he feels the sharp stab of a knife in his side he falls to the ground as he blacks out.  
  
  
  
ER: 45 minutes later  
  
Susan keeps looking at the clock as she's sitting at the admit desk with Mark next to her.  
  
"I thought you were mad him," Mark said as he stood looking over some charts.  
  
"I am, but he still shouldn't have taken this long to get here," Susan said worriedly, ignoring her charts in front of her.  
  
"Have you tried calling him on his cell phone?" Mark asked looking down at Susan.  
  
"That's the problem, he's not answering," Susan said looking up at Mark. Suddenly an ambulance pulls up to the hospital and they head out. Mark gets to the ambulance first and opens the doors to pull out the injured victim and gasps and tries to push Susan back.  
  
"Mark, this is an injured victim, what's wrong with you?" Susan said anxiously.  
  
"I don't think this is one you should take," Mark said as Luka came and pulled the stretcher out to get him into the hospital. Susan pushes away from Mark and suddenly realizes why Mark pushed her away.  
  
"Oh God John, what happened to him?" Susan yelled to the paramedics as they rushed Carter inside.  
  
  
  
2 TO BE CONTINUED … 


	11. Let The Battle Begin

Disclaimer: I may not own the characters, but at least with this chapter I can complete an idea I had for a long time.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Old problems cause new dilemmas.  
  
Extra Info: If you are not a Carsan don't read this story since it is a Carsan romance and yes I know they are broken up on the show but this is my story and I decide they are not separated. Also many people have told me that this is out of character but I promise to fix it in the next chapter. So please go easy on me it has been a rough few weeks for me with school. Also please remember this is just a story and it just an idea I'm trying.  
  
  
  
1 Let the Battle Begin  
  
  
  
Couple hours after Carter was brought in:  
  
Susan's sitting in the waiting room, anxious about what's happening to Carter. Mark walks in and sits next to her.  
  
"Elizabeth and Romano are working on him, he'll be fine," Mark said.  
  
"He got stabbed in the same place again, and it's all my fault," Susan said as tears started at the corners of her eyes.  
  
"It's not your fault Susan, what makes you think that?" Mark asked as he gently wipes the tears from her eyes with his thumb.  
  
"If I hadn't stormed off and made him walk through Chicago, at night, alone, this wouldn't have happened. It's all my fault," Susan said, pushing Mark's hand away.  
  
"Carter could've called a cab, or taken the train or the bus, he knew how dangerous it was to walk through Chicago alone at night, especially down a dark, unlit, deserted street," Mark said, folding his hands in his lap as he looked over at Susan.  
  
"How do you know that, about the street?" Susan asked confused.  
  
"The police told me they found him in a dark alley. They found him after they saw a few dark clothed figures take off running. They caught one of them and he confessed to the mugging. They ran off because they heard the cell phone ringing. So you saved his life by making that call," Mark said continuing to look over at Susan. Susan just stared at him, shocked, when Romano came out of the operating room.  
  
"He's stabilized, and his wound is cleaned and wrapped. It wasn't severe and not that deep. The knife didn't hit any major organs and his bumps and bruises are minor. He has a slight concussion from being slammed against the wall, but that shouldn't destroy to many brain cells," Romano said to Susan as he kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"Can I see him now?" Susan whispered.  
  
"Wait till we move him to a room. You have the rest of the night off, so stay with Carter until he wakes," Romano said as he got up and went to move Carter to a room. Susan follows Romano as he wheels Carter to another room. Susan goes in and closes the door behind her after everyone else had left. She pulls up a chair and sits next to Carter, gently laying her head on his chest as tears slowly start rolling down her cheeks.  
  
1 hour later:  
  
Carter wakes up and sees Susan lying on his chest asleep with red tear tracks down her cheeks. He lifts his hand and gently strokes Susan's hair as he looks at her. Susan slowly wakes up and just looks at Carter as she notices that he's awake.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Susan asked as she lifted her head from his chest.  
  
"Like I was hit by truck, but otherwise great," Carter said. A small smile spread across Susan's face.  
  
"Must you always be sarcastic?" Susan asked as she stroked his cheek. Carter smiles and leans closer.  
  
"If I stopped being sarcastic, would I qualify as being sick enough for you to be my nurse?" Carter asked innocently.  
  
"Well if you're so sick and need a nurse, maybe I should get one of the nurses for you," Susan said in return.  
  
"Why would I want some nurse when I could have you instead?" Carter asked seriously.  
  
"Good point," Susan said as she leaned over and kissed him. She breaks the kiss and Carter tries to sit up, but immediately falls back on the bed, groaning in pain.  
  
"God that hurts," Carter said with a grimace.  
  
"Maybe another kiss would help take my mind off the pain," Carter said as an innocent face takes the place of the grimace.  
  
"What so you can get addicted to something else, other than drugs?" Susan asked joking.  
  
"Not funny," Carter said with a glare.  
  
"You left yourself open," Susan said with a smile. Carter just stared at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, John," Susan said obviously meaning more than just the comment.  
  
"I'm the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't have forgotten about the concert, and I shouldn't let my mom…" Carter begins as Susan cuts him off with a kiss.  
  
"It's not important, it was just a concert, I'm more worried about you," Susan said. Carter smiles as Kerry comes in.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Kerry asked.  
  
"How do you think I'm feeling?" Carter asked with his usual sarcasm.  
  
"John," Susan said.  
  
"Well, his sarcasm is intact so he can't be feeling too bad," Kerry commented. Susan smiles while Carter gives her a half-hearted glare.  
  
"Well, we're worried about you Carter. You were stabbed again and you're obviously in pain, but we're afraid to put you on medication," Kerry said.  
  
"No drugs," Carter said firmly.  
  
"John, it's not like it's a sprained ankle, you need something," Susan said.  
  
"No drugs," Carter restated.  
  
"You need something, John," Susan said.  
  
"Might not be a bad idea to take something that isn't a narcotic," Kerry said. Carter shakes his head no again. Susan and Kerry look at each other when suddenly Carter springs up into a sitting position and immediately grimaces as he falls back down on the bed, passing out because of the pain.  
  
"He's going to need something, Kerry," Susan said, looking down at Carter pitifully.  
  
"We'll think of something, but until then stay with him, you're probably the best pain relief he has right now," Kerry said as she turned and slowly left the room.  
  
  
  
1.1 TO BE CONTINUED … 


	12. The Next Level

Disclaimer: This is plain and simple, so follow closely: I Do Not Own The Characters. Any questions?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Carter's experience creates sparks for a new friendship.  
  
  
  
1 The Next Level  
  
  
  
1 hour, 22 minutes after Carter passed out:  
  
Susan is sitting in a chair next to Carter's bed just as he begins to wake up once again.  
  
"Here take these," Susan whispered quietly to him while getting up to hand him two aspirin.  
  
"What is it?" Carter asked groggily, obviously still in pain.  
  
"Something to make you feel better," Susan said.  
  
"I love you, but I'm not taking it unless you tell me what it is," Carter said trying to see into her hand.  
  
"You can really be stubborn some days," Susan said.  
  
"Yeah, but you love me for it," Carter said with an attempt at a smile.  
  
"Fine it's aspirin," Susan said picking up the glass of water next to bed for him.  
  
"Not taking it," Carter said.  
  
"Look, you're in to much pain to fight me, so you're going to take these even if I have to force them down your throat," Susan said, leaning over him menacingly.  
  
"Now who has the temper?" Carter asked with big puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Not even puppies get out of taking their medication," Susan said, helping Carter to sit up.  
  
"Fine," Carter said, realizing the futility in fighting her. He begrudgingly swallows the aspirin.  
  
"You happy now?" Carter asked as he lies back down.  
  
"Yes," Susan said, sitting on the bed next to him.  
  
"So is everyone worried about the cutest doctor in the ER?" Carter asked.  
  
"No, Mark's just fine," Susan said sarcastically.  
  
"I always knew there was something going on with you two," Carter replied with a playful grin. Susan just smiles.  
  
"Everyone is worried about you, especially me," Susan said seriously.  
  
"Well, you can tell them that I'll be fine, but get well gifts would help my recovery," Carter said with a smile.  
  
"I don't think they're that worried about you," Susan said.  
  
"What about my get well gift from you?" Carter asked mischievously, the aspirin obviously taking effect.  
  
"I gave you the aspirin, remember?" Susan said as she then leans down and kisses him.  
  
"I think I like that gift better," Carter said, as Susan leans down for another kiss when a nurse walks.  
  
"Sorry, visiting hours are over. I think you've given Dr. Carter enough activity for one day," the nurse said with a smile, while Carter and Susan return a sheepish smile. The nurse then walks over and refreshes Carter's water before she leaves.  
  
"Well you need to get some sleep, so I'll see you tomorrow," Susan said as she gives him one last kiss before leaving.  
  
"You're not going to stay here and sleep with me? I might get scared, sleeping all alone," Carter said pitifully.  
  
"I'll have the nurse bring you a night light," Susan said with a smile as she walked out.  
  
  
  
ER:  
  
Susan's getting out of the elevator when Mark and Kerry see her and walk over.  
  
"So how is he?" Mark asked.  
  
"Did you get him to take his aspirin?" Kerry asked simultaneously.  
  
"Fine and yes," Susan said to both in turn, obviously tired.  
  
"You look like you need some sleep," Mark said, noticing the dark circles under Susan's eyes.  
  
"Why don't you go home and get some sleep. We'll cover for you," Kerry said.  
  
"Thanks, I think I'll head over to Doc Magoo's and get some coffee then before going home for the evening," Susan said, stifling a yawn. Mark and Kerry nod as Susan leaves the ER.  
  
  
  
Doc Magoo's:  
  
Susan walks in and notices Abby sitting by herself at a table, so she walks over and joins her.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" Susan asked.  
  
"Sure," Abby said. Susan sits down as the waiter comes over to take her order.  
  
"Just a coffee please," Susan said.  
  
"How's Carter?" Abby asked.  
  
"His charming personality is back in full force, so he's obviously getting better," Susan said as the waiter came with her coffee.  
  
"Well that's good," Abby said with a smile.  
  
"I'm glad someone finally found the patience to put up with Carter for so long," Abby said.  
  
"It's a tough job, but someone has to do it. Besides, I'm just in it for the money," Susan said sarcastically, bringing a grin to Abby's face.  
  
"Everyone who dates Carter is just in it for his money," Abby said with a smirk as she looked up at Susan.  
  
"His cute, boyish charm, and his debonair smiles, along with his witty humor, never had anything to do with it," Susan said.  
  
"Exactly," Abby said with a giggle.  
  
"On a serious note, why did you fall for Carter?" Abby asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just love how happy he makes me feel," Susan said stirring a spoon in her coffee as she suppressed a yawn.  
  
"It's going to be lonely for you tonight isn't it?" Abby said.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I haven't gone home yet, I know that I won't be able to sleep well," Susan said staring absently into her coffee.  
  
"You want to come stay at my place for the evening? At least then you'll have company, and it's closer to the hospital," Abby said.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't want to impose," Susan said.  
  
"Think of it as my way of repaying you for letting me stay at your place before," Abby said.  
  
"Besides we can always trade stories about Carter's 'gracefulness'," Abby said with a smirk.  
  
"That could take all night," Susan said with a smile.  
  
"Or you can tell me about your life in Phoenix, so I can find out just what Carter's gotten himself into," Abby said playfully. Susan smiled as she paid for the bill and her and Abby get up to leave.  
  
"Thanks, Abby," Susan said as they walked out the door. 


	13. Gone, but Never Forgotten

Disclaimer: 3 weeks without writing disclaimers, I've forgotten how to write them, but I think I'm supposed to say that I don't own the characters, or something like that…  
  
Rating: PG-12.5  
  
Summary: Friends can be lost, but the memories will never be forgotten.  
  
Spoiler Warning: Season 8 spoilers for the last 4 episodes.  
  
1  
  
2 Gone, but Never Forgotten  
  
  
  
1 Month later:  
  
Carter is out of the hospital and doing fine. Everything had relaxed and returned to normal around the ER until Mark finally died of an inoperable brain tumor.  
  
  
  
Night Before Funeral:  
  
Susan and Carter are in bed. Carter is suffering through a restless night of sleep, while Susan lies there oblivious, staring at the ceiling. Susan decides to get up and heads out to the living room to sit on the couch.  
  
"So many years of friendship gone forever," Susan mumbled.  
  
"Why him, why did he have to die?" Susan said before collapsing into tears. Carter, finally sick of the tossing and turning, emerges from the bedroom with bags under his eyes just in time to hear Susan before she collapses.  
  
"Because the world isn't fair," Carter said as he sat down and pulled Susan against him while resting his chin on her head.  
  
"I don't know if I can go through with the funeral tomorrow," Susan said after her sobbing had calmed.  
  
"I'll be there with you," Carter said gently as he stared blankly at the room around him, gently squeezing Susan a little tighter.  
  
"He was my mentor and my friend. How can I go to the ER everyday knowing that he won't be there?" Carter asked to Noah as he quietly jumped onto the couch next to Carter, purring.  
  
"We just have to move on," Susan said as she pulled Noah into her lap and against Carter.  
  
"That's why we have to go to the funeral," Carter said, gently lifting his head and letting his eyes finally focus down on Susan's tear-stained face. Susan nodded and lays her head against Carter shoulder, finally able to fall asleep, while Carter stares down at Noah, still thinking.  
  
  
  
Next Morning:  
  
Carter comes out of the bathroom dressed in a black suit, with the tie still undone. Susan comes into the bedroom dressed in a long, somber black skirt and burgundy blouse. Carter notices her and smiles.  
  
"You look really nice," Carter said.  
  
"So do you, love the statement the unfinished tie makes," Susan said with a small smile. Carter smiles and looks down at the front of his suit. Susan walks up to him and ties it for him.  
  
"Where'd you learn to do that?" Carter asked.  
  
"My secret," Susan responds.  
  
"Hey, I thought we agreed to no more secrets," Carter said.  
  
"If we had no secrets, what would be the fun in dating?" Susan asked innocently and she looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Sounds like you've been talking to Abby way too much lately," Carter said, gently wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"But if I didn't talk to Abby, I wouldn't know all sorts of your little secrets," Susan said as she slipped out of Carter's embrace and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, what has she been telling you?" Carter asked, following her out.  
  
"Here, have a granola bar for breakfast, we don't want to be late," Susan said, turning somber again. Carter took the granola bar and grabbed his coat and keys while opening the door for Susan.  
  
  
  
At the funeral:  
  
The staff stands around, attempting to make conversation, not wanting the funeral to start, but anxious for it to end. Carter is standing by Susan when he looks up and notices two familiar people walk in.  
  
"I can't believe they made it," Carter said as Susan looked up to follow his line of vision and sees Doug Ross and Carol Hathaway walking in.  
  
"Hey you two, long time no see," Carter said as he and Susan walk over to them.  
  
"Not exactly the best of time to meet up again is it?" Doug asked, shaking Carter's hand and then giving Susan a hug.  
  
"No, but I know Mark would be happy knowing you're both here," Susan said.  
  
"So how was your flight from Phoenix?" Carol asked Susan right after she gave Carter a hug.  
  
"The flight was fine when I made it almost a year ago. I transferred back to the ER here," Susan said as she stepped forward and gave Carol a hug.  
  
"So what have you been up to Carter?" Doug asked.  
  
"I'm chief resident, and have been dating…" Carter was about to finish when the priest interrupted him, asking everyone to take a seat. Carter and Susan took a seat behind Elizabeth and grab each other's hand before the ceremony and didn't let go until it was over.  
  
  
  
Reception at the Carter Mansion afterwards:  
  
Carol and Lydia are talking, when Carter and Susan walk by them.  
  
"Is something going on between them? They've been rather close all day," Carol asked as her gaze followed Carter and Susan.  
  
"No, not really, they just starting dating not too long after Susan came back," Lydia said.  
  
"Who, Carter and Susan?" Doug asked as he walked up to join the conversation.  
  
"Yup," Lydia said as she took a drink from her punch.  
  
"How did that happen? I knew Carter had a crush on her, but I never thought Susan would ever be interested," Doug said.  
  
"How did Susan ever get Carter to settle down with just one woman?" Carol added.  
  
"It's a long story," Lydia said.  
  
"Tell us anyway, at least it's something happy to talk about," Carol said.  
  
The three of them took a seat nearby as Lydia began the story, "Well a few weeks after Susan came back, Carter started showing interest again, and there's a rumor that they kissed on the roof at Thanksgiving…"  
  
15 minutes later:  
  
"And that's basically how they started dating," Lydia finished as she looked at Doug and Carol's astonished faces.  
  
"Excuse me, I think I need to go have a talk with my old friend," Carol said as she went in search of Susan. She spots Susan by the punch bowl, standing next to Carter and quietly walks up behind her.  
  
"What type of leash did you have to buy for Carter to hook him?" Carol whispers into Susan's ear. Susan almost chokes on her punch as she turns to Carol.  
  
"Who told you?" Susan said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Don't you think it's a little obvious?" Carol returned.  
  
"I'm going to hurt Lydia," Susan said sarcastically. Carter smiles as he wraps his arms around her waist from behind.  
  
"You're cute when you're violent," Carter said. Susan leans her head back and smiles at him while Carol just rolls her eyes with a smile on her face.  
  
"You've been dating for this long and you're still this sappy?" Carol asked.  
  
"But how could I resist being sappy with a face as cute as that?" Susan asked just before returning her gaze to Carol.  
  
"Susan Lewis, I never thought I'd see the day when you'd turn into a pile of mush over a guy," Carol said as Susan giggled, with Carter feigning and innocent expression.  
  
"I wish Mark was here to see you two together again," Carter said quietly, returning the somber atmosphere.  
  
  
  
Several hours later as the guests begin to leave:  
  
Elizabeth walks up to Carter and hands him an envelope.  
  
"Mark wanted me to give you this," She said quietly, obviously still fighting quiet sobs. Carter takes the letter from her and gives her a tight hug, before watching her leave. Carter looks at the envelope and gently sticks it in his pocket, feeling it was just too soon for him to be able to read it.  
  
Susan comes down the stairs and walks over to Carter.  
  
"Is everybody gone?" She asked tiredly as she gently laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," Carter said just above a whisper.  
  
"Why don't we go get some sleep?" Susan asked quietly.  
  
"Your parents already fixed up a guest room for us," Susan continued, gently lifting her head from his shoulder so she could look up at him. Carter nods and just as Susan begins to walk away he pulls her back to him and gently gives her a kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" Susan asked putting her arms around him.  
  
"For everything, for knowing that even with Mark gone I still have you here with me," Carter said as he kissed her again. Susan smiles at him with tears brimming at the corners of her eyes before they both head up to the bedroom for some long needed rest.  
  
  
  
Later that night:  
  
Carter and Susan are cuddled together, completely enfolded in each other's arms. Carter wakes and gently slips out of the embrace as he remembers the letter in his coat pocket. He pulls out the letter and sits down on the bed, trying not to wake Susan. He sits there staring at it, unsure of whether he can open it. He lets out a heavy sigh, which wakes up Susan. She gently sits up beside him, leans over to turn on the bedroom light and notices what's in his hands.  
  
"Who's that from?" She asked.  
  
"Mark, Elizabeth gave it to me," Carter said.  
  
"Are you going to open it?" She asked, leaning against his shoulder.  
  
"I don't see why I shouldn't, but I can't bring myself to," Carter said as he hands the letter to Susan so she can open it for him. She gently pulls the letter out of the envelope and holds it up so both her and Carter can read it.  
  
John and Susan,  
  
You've become my two closest friends. I felt the best way for me to say good-bye was to write you this letter, so I could at least give you one last piece of me that you can always hold on to.  
  
John, I've watched you grow from a med student to one of the finest doctors in the ER. You are now the heart and soul of the ER. I'm counting on you to keep everything in line. Always trust your heart John, don't let anything lead away from the everlasting happiness you have finally found. And of course, keep working on your jump shot.  
  
Susan, ever since I've known you, I've never had a better friend and the love we shared was the most treasured gift I was ever given. Most of my fondest memories include you, but I think my fondest was finally seeing you find the happiness you wanted when you returned to us. The ER was never the same without you. Besides, who else could I get to put a cast on Carter and keep him in line?  
  
Now, to the both of you: Don't waste your time mourning the past. Go on with the future and know that I'll always be watching over the both of you. And one last thing, never give up on the love you have for each other. You've both have always been closer than family to me, and even though I'm gone, I was able to die happy knowing that I spent a good part of my life with two of the most wonderful people I was blessed enough to call my friends.  
  
  
  
Always and forever your friend,  
  
Mark  
  
  
  
  
  
After finishing the letter, both Carter and Susan were crying freely, missing Mark more than ever. After the tears subsided Carter looked over at Susan, as the letter lay upon the bed in front of her.  
  
"You know I love you more than ever," Carter said, pulling her to him.  
  
"I love you too, John," Susan said, sobbing into his shoulder. Carter slowly moves the letter onto the dresser, and then lays Susan down into the bed next to him. Carter reaches over Susan and turns off the light. As they lay there, drifting off to sleep, the moon casts a soft glow through the window, landing on the letter and the two of them asleep in each other's arms dreaming about their memories of Mark. 


	14. Rooftop Anniversary

Disclaimer: 28 different disclaimers, you'd think they'd get the hint by now … -sigh- … oh, fine, I don't own the characters … Happy?  
  
Rating: PG-12.333  
  
Summary: Abby comes through for Carter and Susan.  
  
  
  
Rooftop Anniversary  
  
  
  
Doc Magoo's: Few days later  
  
Carter and Doug are sitting there drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
"So when's the wedding planned?" Carter asked Doug.  
  
"Don't know yet, but maybe I should be asking you the same thing," Doug replied.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Carter said.  
  
"Oh, come on Carter, I've never seen another woman keep you on a leash this long without you objecting," Doug said with a smirk.  
  
"Who says that she has me on a leash?" Carter asked defensively.  
  
"Someone actually have Susan Lewis on a leash, never. But it's obvious that you're just a puppy at her heels," Doug said.  
  
"Cut the crap, Doug. Do you really think it would be appropriate for me to ask her this soon, after … you know," Carter said looking down at his coffee.  
  
"I'm not saying do it this very second, but soon. Don't wait as long as I did, because then you might lose her," Doug said.  
  
"Besides, a marriage between two of Mark's closest friends would be the greatest honor to his memory," Doug continued.  
  
"I thought you had that covered," Carter returned.  
  
"It's not the same Carter. We each meant something different to Mark, and your marriage to Susan would mean something different to him as well, especially now that he's gone," Doug said. After a few minutes Carter looks up at Doug.  
  
"Would you come and help me choose the ring?" Carter asked.  
  
"I only have a few hours before Carol and I have to leave for the airport, but if you're sure and want to do it now, then let's go," Doug said.  
  
"I'm sure," Carter said. With a smile, Carter paid the bill and they both stood up and left Doc Magoo's.  
  
  
  
Carter and Susan's Apartment:  
  
Carol is sitting on the couch while Susan is in the kitchen making tea and pulling out a package of blueberry muffins.  
  
"So you and Carter have really progressed with each other. An apartment together and even a cat," Carol said rubbing a purring Noah's tummy.  
  
"Noah was a gift from John. Are you ever going to drop this topic?" Susan asked as she brought out the tea and blueberry muffins.  
  
"You got to give me leeway here. You leave, come back and then start dating Carter out of all the other people around here," Carol said.  
  
"I just have to give you a bad time," She continues after taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"It just sorta happened, that's all," Susan said, taking a bite out of her muffin.  
  
"So, what would you say if he proposed?" Carol asked.  
  
"We aren't that far yet," Susan said, looking at the sappy little purrball in Carol's lap.  
  
"Well, what if he came in right now and asked you?" Carol just finished asking when Carter and Doug walked through the door.  
  
"Susan, will you make sure to let me know if my parents call, while I take Doug and Carol to the airport?" Carter asked.  
  
"Uh … um, what did you say?" Susan asked flabbergasted while Carol is laughing like crazy on the couch. Carter and Doug look at each other confused.  
  
"Just take any messages for me while I drive Doug and Carol to the airport, okay?" Carter asked still confused.  
  
"Okay, I think," Susan said shaking her head and glaring over at Carol, who was still laughing hysterically.  
  
"Hey Carol, let's go wait for Carter in the jeep so we won't be late," Doug said, helping her off the couch. They left the apartment and headed toward the elevator, when Carol finally began to suppress her remaining giggles.  
  
"What was that all about?" Doug asked.  
  
"I had just asked Susan what she would do if Carter walked through the door and proposed, when you and Carter walked in," Carol said.  
  
"Oh God, I just went with him and helped him pick out the ring," Doug said as they got into the elevator. With that declaration both Doug and Carol began laughing, and continued all the way to the jeep.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the apartment:  
  
"Susan?" Carter asked concerned.  
  
"What?" Susan said as she suddenly jumped.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Carter asked, afraid to go over to her.  
  
"Everything's fine, John, now go and get Doug and Carol to the airport before they miss their flight," Susan said as she stood up and gave him a kiss before walking into the bathroom to cool the flush from her cheeks. Shaking his head in complete confusion, Carter leaves the apartment and heads to the jeep.  
  
  
  
A few weeks later:  
  
Susan wakes up and doesn't see Carter anywhere. She gets up, and when she goes out to the kitchen she finds a hurriedly scrawled note on the counter.  
  
  
  
Forgot to finish some charts yesterday, headed in early, see you when you come in.  
  
Love,  
  
John  
  
PS – Left the jeep keys for you, don't worry – I took a cab this time.  
  
  
  
Susan just shakes her head as she gets dressed and heads to the ER.  
  
  
  
At the ER:  
  
Throughout the day Susan never got the chance to talk to Carter. Finally during a break, she heads into the lounge and sees Carter sitting there, but the second that she walked in, he hurriedly got up, gave her a quick kiss and immediately left before she could even say a word. After almost getting run over by Carter, Abby heads into the lounge and notices Susan sitting there obviously upset and confused.  
  
"What's wrong with him today?" Abby asked as she filled two cups of coffee, set one in front of Susan and sat across from her.  
  
"I don't know, it feels like he's been purposely avoiding me all day," Susan said, taking a sip of the coffee.  
  
"Thanks for the coffee," She said as an afterthought.  
  
"Carter is definitely weird sometimes, but he usually has a reason. Did you two fight recently or something?" Abby asked.  
  
"Not that I know of," Susan said, getting a chuckle from Abby.  
  
"Yeah, but with Carter it could be anything," Abby said.  
  
"He's been acting kind of weird since Doug and Carol left, but today has been the worst," Susan said. Lydia walked into the lounge to quickly grab a chart one of the doctors had left there when she notices Susan and Abby.  
  
"Happy one year anniversary," Lydia said as she grabbed the chart.  
  
"What do you mean?" Susan asked curiously, looking over at Lydia.  
  
"It's been exactly one year since you returned to the ER, silly," Lydia said as she was leaving the lounge.  
  
"I didn't know that," Abby said.  
  
"Neither did I, but she's right," Susan said looking up at the calendar.  
  
"So in a few more weeks it'll be the one year anniversary of you and Carter," Abby said.  
  
"Maybe that's why he's acting strange, but is that any reason to act almost as if he doesn't even know me?" Susan said.  
  
"I think I need to go have a talk with that boy," Abby said jokingly.  
  
"I won't stop you," Susan said, with a mildly pleading look in her eyes, as she got up to go check on her patients. Abby flashes her a small smile as she leaves the lounge.  
  
1 Hour later:  
  
Carter is sitting at Doc Magoo's when Abby finally hunts him down and takes a seat with him.  
  
"You're a hard person to track down doctor," Abby said.  
  
"Tracking me now are you?" Carter said as he waved a waiter over to get another coffee.  
  
"It's a favor for Susan," Abby said as Carter's napkin drops to the floor.  
  
"So, why have you been avoiding her?" Abby asked causing Carter to stumble while picking up his napkin. As he sits back up Abby notices that a tiny box fell on the floor.  
  
"What's this?" Abby asked as she picked it up.  
  
"Nothing," Carter said hurriedly as he tried to take it from her.  
  
"Not so fast Dr. Carter," Abby said, holding the box just out of his reach so she could open it. She opens the box and gasps as she sees what's inside.  
  
"You're serious?" Abby asked, still gazing at the ring before looking back to Carter.  
  
"Yes, and that's why I've been avoiding Susan. I just can't figure out how I want to propose," Carter said.  
  
"Why don't you propose where you two first kissed?" Abby suggested.  
  
"On the roof of the ER?" Carter asked.  
  
"Why not?" Abby said.  
  
"Not one of the most romantic places in the world," Carter said.  
  
"It is for you two," Abby returned.  
  
"Good point, but how do I get her up there?" Carter asked.  
  
"Leave that to me, just be waiting for her at the end of your shift. You both get off at the same time, right?" Abby asked.  
  
"Yeah, 10pm tonight," Carter said.  
  
"Perfect, she'll meet you on the roof tonight," Abby said as she got up and left Doc Magoo's to head back to the ER.  
  
9:55pm:  
  
Susan's dropping her last charts at the admit desk when Abby walks up to her.  
  
"Hey Susan, I finally tracked down Carter, but he wouldn't tell me anything. I think something's really wrong. I saw him head up to the roof, I think maybe you should go up there and see if you can find out what's wrong," Abby said, feigning a concerned look.  
  
"Okay, thanks Abby," Susan said as she headed over to the elevator. As the doors shut a grin appeared on Abby's face.  
  
  
  
ER Roof:  
  
Carter is staring out at the stars, with his hands folded behind his back, when Susan steps out toward him.  
  
"If I come over to you, you're not going to run from me again, right?" Susan asked, walking over to Carter.  
  
"No, but I think there's something I'm finally ready to do," Carter said, turning to Susan as she appears beside him. He takes her left hand in both of his and bends to one knee in front of her. He looks up into her eyes as he takes one hand off of hers and reaches into his coat pocket to pull out the ring. He opens the box, never letting his other hand let go of hers and never breaking his gaze with her. Susan suddenly gasps when she realizes what he pulled out of his pocket and gently begins to tremble.  
  
"I've had many women in my life, but none have ever been able to match you. You're everything I could have possibly wanted and more. After my stabbing I lost my spirit, but you opened yourself to me and opened my eyes, so I could truly live again. Ever since our first kiss you've taken a part of me that I never want to take back. I can't imagine having any other woman as my wife. Will you marry me?" Carter finished with his gaze still locked on Susan's noticing the tears beginning to fall down her cheeks as the moonlight glistens off of them.  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
